Amor o traición
by tancard12
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran se van a casar todo es perfecto. Que Shaoran no llegó ¿Donde está? ¿Qué sucedió? es una historia de Amor, tragedia y traición.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Capítulo 1 Primer encuentro**

 **Sakura**

Hola mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto tengo 21 años de edad vivo en una pequeña ciudad de Japón llamada Tomoeda vivo con mi padre Fujitaka Kinomoto y mi hermano Touya los cuales siempre están a mi lado. Hace un mes que termine la carrera de gestión empresarial pero por desgracia no he podido encontrar empleo lo cual me tiene muy triste.

Hoy mi prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidoji me pidió que la acompañara a hacer unas compras a Tokio para su próximo desfile de modas que tendrá en una tienda muy prestigiosa en Tomoeda, después de haber estado todo la mañana de compras se nos ocurre ir a comer a un pequeño restaurante que se encuentra en la torre de Tokio en el cual sirven una de las mejores comidas de la ciudad cuando llegamos pedimos una mesa cerca del mirador y ordenamos comimos todo estaba delicioso y mi prima me empieza a platicar que la empresa de su familia estaba cerrando un contrato con una empresa muy importante a nivel mundial de origen Chino Industrias Li lo cual me dejo súper sorprendida, porque desde que empecé a estudiar mi gran sueño es poder trabajar para esa empresa y quien no es la mejor en tecnología de todo Asia y parte de Europa, cuando de repente suena el teléfono de Tomoyo la cual contesta rápidamente, cuando colgó me vio con una sonrisa y me dice

 **Tomoyo**

-Sakura te tengo una muy buena noticia era mi madre y me comento que ya firmo con Industrias Li por lo cual abra una celebración con el Señor Li sabes lo que significa.

 **Sakura**

-No

 **Tomoyo**

Que puedes hablar hoy con él en el evento para ver si te da trabajo.

Sakura

-hoooo por dios Tomoyo esas es una grandiosa idea "me paro de un brinco de mi silla en mi lugar haciendo que" el mesero tirara la charola que llevaba en un hombre que comía en una mesa el cual se levantó muy molesto lo único que se me ocurrió fue correr a disculparme pero cuando iba resbale con lo que había caído al suelo y …..

 **Shaoran**

 **M** i nombre es Shaoran Li heredero de la gran fortuna de una de las dinastías más importantes de China, vivo en Hong Kong con mi madre Iren Li y mis cuatro hermanas Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei tengo 23 años y a pesar de corta edad soy conocido como uno de los empresario más destacado de Asia y Europa.

Estoy en un viaje de negocios junto con mi hermana Fanren en Tokio con una empresa muy importante que me abrirá el mercado en Japón y por fin dominar todo el mercado de Asia, Industrias Daidoji después de una mañana de negociaciones con la dueña y presidenta de la industria la señora Sonomi Daidoji al fin llegamos a un acuerdo en el cual ambos salíamos ganando, antes de retirarme la Sra. Daidoji me invito a una fiesta en honor al gran negocio que se había cerrado, en su mansión en una ciudad que estaba a una hora de Tokio de nombre Tomoeda.

Cuando salí de la empresa Daidoji ya me estaba esperando mi chofer en mi automóvil un **"BMW i8 del año negro"** le marco a mi hermana para saber dónde estaba mi hermana la cual me contesto que estaba de compras la invite a comer la cual se negó entonces le dije que la veía en la casa y que se preparara para la fiesta de la noche lo cual la emociono demasiado.

Después de colgar le pedí a mi chofer que me llevara a un restaurante que me habían recomendado unos amigos que se encontraba en la torre de Tokio, al llegar pedí una mesa cerca del mirador en realidad estaba muy agradable el lugar mientras estaba comiendo escucho gritar a una chica muy efusivamente después de eso tenía una charola de comida encima de mi lo cual hiso que me parara muy molesto cuando volteo veo a una chica que se abalanza sobre mi haciendo que cayéramos al suelo golpeando mi meza tirando la compa de vino encima de mi estaba que estallaba cuando la chica alza la cara diciendo disculpa y me pierdo en una par de hermosas esmeraldas.

 **Sakura**

Termine resbalando llevando a hombre que estaba furioso por lo sucedido terminando ambos en el suelo yo encima de él. Alzo mi rostro pidiendo disculpas cuando me quedo pérdida en un par ojos color ámbar grandes y con una mirada profunda.

-Reaccione y le digo se encuentra bien el tardo en contestar.

 **Shaoran**

Escucho que ella me pregunta se encuentra bien lo cual me hace reaccionar y notar que seguía en sima de mi

-Si pero estaría mejor (noto que ella no se avía percatado de la situación)

 **Sakura**

Al escuchar su respuesta noto que seguía encima de él me paro lo más rápido que pude y lo ayudo a parar y como milésima ves le pido disculpas y puedo notar que de su hermosa boca se dibuja una sonrisa hermosa. Pude notar lo sucio que avía quedado su traje el cual no se le veía nada mal ( **traje azul marino, con un chaleco lana café de cuadros, camisa blanca y corbata** )

-señor yo pagare la lavandería

 **Shaoran**

Pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas lo cual la hizo verse más hermosa le sonrió

-descuida los accidentes pasan solo hay que tener más cuidado

 **Tomoyo**

-Se encuentran bien

 **Shaoran**

-Si descuida

Suena mi celular justo cuando iba a preguntar su nombre atiendo la llamada ya que era de china.

-Si bueno. Permítanme tantito señoritas (me alejo tantito)

 **Tomoyo**

Creo que sería mejor que nos retiremos Sakurita

 **Sakura**

Estaba súper avergonzada que cuando Tomoyo sugiere retirarnos acepto antes de que regrese.

Tomoyo y yo salimos y su chofer nos estaba esperando y partimos hacia Tomoeda, en todo el camino me la pasé pensando en el mi príncipe de los ojos color ámbar.

 **Shaoran**

-disculpen señoritas

Ya no estaban me retire del restaurante, pidiéndole a mi chofer que me llevara a mi mansión en todo el camino no me pude quitar sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa de la mente.

-si tan solo supiera tu nombre


	2. Capitulo II: una oportunidad primera par

**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a CLAMP**

Capítulo II: una oportunidad primera parte

* * *

 **Shaoran**

 _"Cuando llego a casa lo primero que me encuentro es la cara de burla de mi querida hermana Fanren"._

 **Fanren**

oooooo por dios pero que te paso hermanito, porque parece que saliste de una Cóctel. Jajajajaja

 **Shaoran "** _ceja fruncida"_

No le veo lo gracioso Fanren (Entra Wei el mayordomo y fiel amigo de Shaoran)

 **Wei**

Joven Shaoran que fue lo que le sucedió

 **Shaoran**

O tranquilo Wei fue un pequeño accidente con una chica en el restaurante

 **Fanren**

Así que una chica hizo Cóctel de lobito jajaja

 **Shaoran "** _en tono molesto"_

Ya Fanren supéralo quieres. Wei podrías pedir que me preparen un baño

 **Wei**

Por supuesto joven Shaoran. Con permiso señorita li

 **Fanren**

Descuida Wei. Por cierto hermanito qué onda con lo de la dichosa fiesta lobito

 **Shaoran**

Nada solo que la señora Sonomi Daidouji quiere celebrar el cierre del contrato

 **Fanren**

Perfecto acabo de comprar precisamente unos vestidos de la diseñadora Daidoji que estoy segura seré la sensación

 **Shaoran** _ **"**_ _en tono de burla"_

No lo creo, supongo que la anfitriona ya contrato entretenimiento. En fin me voy a bañar y a dormir antes de la dichosa fiesta

 **Fanren**

Ja-Ja no le veo lo gracioso coctelito

 **Shaoran "** sube las escaleras de la hermosa mansión con una sonrisa"

" _Salí lo más rápido que pude cuando él se distrajo con una terrible vergüenza y por si no fuera suficiente la risa de mi prima en todo el camino de regreso a Tomoeda"._

* * *

 **Tomoyo**

Hay Sakurita si tan solo hubieses visto tu cara y la del joven me entenderías

 **Sakura**

Tomoyo por favor no me hagas sentir más mal

 **Tomoyo**

Lo siento pero siendo sincera me gusto como decoraste el traje del chico. Ji ji ji ji ji ji…..

 **Sakura**

Está bien debo admitir que si fue gracioso je je je " _aunque eso no le quito la facha de príncipe en definitiva"_

 _Llegamos a la hermosa casa de Tomoyo donde tía Sonomi ya nos estaba esperando con una noticia muy buena"_

 **Tomoyo**

Hola madre como te fue con el representante de industrias Li.

 **Sakura**

Hola tía

 **Sonomi "** _dándole un beso a cada una de forma maternal"_

Hola princesas, bien Tomy pero déjame decirte que no vino ningún representante de Li

 **Tomoyo**

Entonces

 **Sonomi**

Que el chico que vino a cerrar el contrato es más ni menos que Shaoran Li.

 **Sakura**

Enserio tía y que tal como es

 **Sonomi**

Es muy serio y responsable debo admitirlo, lo cual lo hace ver más atractivo

 **Tomoyo**

Sakura es tu oportunidad qué mejor que entrar a trabajar a Li que con la recomendación del dueño de la empresa.

 **Sakura**

Que crees que tenga la oportunidad de hablar con él para pedirle trabajo.

 **Sonomi**

Pero por supuesto de eso me encargo yo

 **Tomoyo**

Además no pierdes nada intentándolo

 **Sakura**

Tienes razón es mi oportunidad y no la voy a desaprovechar _"muy decidida"_

 **Tomoyo**

Esa es la actitud Sakurita, en fin hay que ponernos divinas para la fiesta.

 **Sonomi**

Pero por supuesto ya no tardan en llegar las manicuristas y el estilista.

 **Sakura**

A ok pe…. Pero

 **Tomoyo**

Nada de peros te tienes que ver divina para dar buena impresión al señor Li.

" _debo admitir_ que el estilo de Tomy y tía Sonomi para arreglarnos es genial, nos tratan como si estuviéramos en un spa"

* * *

Ya estaba listo para la dichosa fiesta _"un esmoquin negro de calce moderno Hugo Boss camisa blanca y un pequeño corbatín de Color Verde Oscuro su pelo un poco alborotado en color chocolate lo cual lo hacía ver muy guapo"_ ya solo esperaba a que mi hermana bajara,

 **Shaoran**

Vaya por fin bajas aunque debo admitir que te vez hermosa.

 **Fanren "** _llevaba un vestido en corte trompeta, escote en v en un color vino que la hacía ver muy guapa cabello suelto con ondas, tacones abiertos color negro y un collar pequeño muy elegante"_

Enserio pero si tu hermanito no te quedas atrás.

 **Shaoran**

Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos el chofer nos está esperando _"ofreciendo su brazo como un caballero"_

 **Fanren**

Ya voy _"tomándolo del brazo de forma muy elegante"_

 _(Al fin llegamos a la mansión Daidouji no era muy grande pero si bonita con un toque de sofisticación)_

 **Mayordomo**

Bienvenidos señores la señora Sonomi está en el jardín por aquí por favor

 **Shaoran** _ **"**_ _vaya sí que había mucha gente"_

Gracias

 _Escucho una vos decir_

 **Sonomi**

Joven Li que gusto tenerlo por acá

 **Shaoran**

Señora Daidouji el gusto es mío

 **Sonomi**

Veo que trae a una hermosa acompañante

 **Shaoran**

O si lo lamento señora Daidouji permítame presentarle a mi hermana Fanren Li

 **Sonomi** "sorprendida"

Mucho gusto señorita Li

 **Fanren**

El gusto es mío señora Daidouji

 **Sonomi**

Joven Li también me gustaría presentarles a mi hija y a mi sobrina

 **Shaoran**

Será un honor

 **Sonomi**

Permítanme la busco por lo mientras disfruten de la fiesta

 **Shaoran**

Descuide " _seguí recorriendo y mucha gente que no conocía me saludaban y hasta preguntaban por mi familia en fin"_

Oye Fanren _"rayos donde se metió empecé a buscarla con una copa de vino tinto que llevaba en la mano"_ Fanren hasta que…..

* * *

Por fin estábamos listas y debo admitir que Tomoyo se lució con el vestido que me diseño " _Modelo Adamina. Elegante traje de fiesta con escote caído, manga francesa descubierto de la espalda en un tono verde jade decorado con algunas piedras en el mimo tono" mi pelo recogido de forma elegante, de accesorios unos aretes plateados que me presto Tomy por supuesto y el de ella ni que se diga "un vestido azul marino con encaje en corte sirena escote en v y decorado con pedrería" su hermoso cabello peinado en una cola de lado con unas ondas bien definidas. Al fin salimos a la fiesta fue extraño que al salir todo se nos quedaran mirando lo cual me puso muy nerviosa._

 **Sakura**

Tomoyo no sabes si ya llego el señor Li

 **Tomoyo**

Supongo que no si no mi madre ya me habría avisado. Sakura cariño podrías sostenerme esto por favor "una cajita pequeña muy elegante".

 **Sakura**

¿Que se supone que es Tomy?

 **Tomoyo**

Es un pequeño presente para el señor Li que mi madre compró

 **Sakura**

Wau puedo verlo _"con cara de curiosa"_

 **Tomoyo**

Claro Sakurita

 **Sakura**

Vaya que bonito que se supone que es

 **Tomoyo**

Una moneda de oro con el símbolo de industrias Daidoji de un lado y el de Industrias Li " _Señorita Daidoji como a estado"_ Permíteme Sakurita ahorita vuelvo.

 **Sakura "** _distraída"_

Wau supongo es muy costoso, que gran detalle de mi tía y tu Tomy " _cierra la cajita,_ _empezó a buscar a su prima caminado sin darse cuenta por donde avanzaba por la orilla del jardín"_ Tomoyo donde estas _"cuando choca con un mesero haciendo que la cajita saliera volando"_

 **Mesero**

O lo lamento señorita se encuentra bien.

 **Sakura**

Si no se preocupe y disculpe fue mi culpa por no ver por dónde voy

 **Mesero**

Descuide señorita " _alejándose"_

 **Sakura (** _Cuando se da cuenta que le falta algo que llevaba en la mano y empieza a buscar "con desesperación")_

O por dios donde quedo esa cajita " _asustada"_ me va a matar Tomoyo

 _Después de buscarla por un largo tiempo por fin la encuentra y se agacha para recogerla lo más rápido, cuando se intenta poner de pie…_

 **Shaoran "** _va caminando por la orilla del jardín hablando por teléfono"_

Fanren en donde te metiste te estoy buscando.

 **Fanren** _por teléfono_

Tranquilo hermanito solo me distraje con los bocadillos

 **Shaoran**

Este bien te espero en la orilla del jardín por donde están los arbustos y los arreglos " _cuando escucha a alguien gritar muy efusivamente lo y tropieza con algo cayendo encima la copa de Vino y el celular"_

 **Sakura "** _efusivamente"_

Lo encontré _"siente que algo la golpea cayendo junto con ella_ " oiga fíjese por donde va quiere " _moleste"_

 **Shaoran**

Lo lamento pero yo que voy a saber que está abajo

 **Sakura**

A disculpe no sabía que estaba prohibido estar agachado y mejor ayúdeme a parar o piensa pasársela tirado encima de mí.

 **Shaoran "** _se para un poco rápido sin notar que se le había encajado un vidrio en la mano de la copa que se rompió al caer en sima de el"_

Perdón no quise decir eso lo que pasa es que no la vi se encuentra bien _"ofreciendo su mano izquierda para ayudarla sin verla a la cara"_

 **Sakura** _ **"**_ _con la cara agachada"_

Si gracias aunque debo admitir que tuve la mayor parte de la culpa ( _alza la cara para tomarlo de la mano cuando lo ve a los ojos) "o por dios es el hermoso príncipe del restaurante" (presionado la mano de la cual empezaba a escurrir sangre y escucha un)_

 **Shaoran "** _es la chica de restaurante" (cuando siente un gran dolor)_

Auch

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hola que tal yo soy tancar12 y este es mi primer fin lamento no haberme presentado anteriormente pero soy un poco nueva publicando. En fin que les parece la historia, y como ven a nuestros personajes favoritos espero les haya gustado este segundo capítulo nos vemos la próxima semana

 **Gracias y un saludo a** **Cerezo me alegra que te haya gustado la historia e intentare actualizar cada semana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a CLAMP.**

 **Capitulo III: una oportunidad segunda parte**

 **Sakura "** _es él y de nuevo en una embarazosa situación que vergüenza y por mi culpa termino de nuevo en el suelo y sucio" (se da cuenta de lo que le pasaba y nota la sangre en su mano)_

O se encuentra bien (dejando de apretar y se pone de pie)

 **Shaoran**

Si al parecer me corte con la copa que quebré al caer. Y usted se encuentra bien

 **Sakura "** _me sentía más avergonzada por lo de su mano sálvenme, quería salir corriendo"_

Si descuida pero será mejor que te revise esa mano _"ambos vimos que tenía un vidrio encajado en la mano lo cual le provocó una cortada grande"_ tendré que sacarlo que tan profunda esta.

 **Shaoran**

Si está bien auch si duele, oye acaso eres doctora

 **Sakura**

No pero mi hermano si lo es y he visto como lo hace _"escuche a una chica hablar"_

 **Fanren** _(asustada)_

Que te paso te encuentra bien "tomándolo de la mano con mucha confianza"

 **Shaoran**

Si Fanren solo fue un accidente

 **Fanren**

Pero que estabas haciendo

 **Sakura "** _ver a la chica como lo tocaba al príncipe me hiso sentir una sensación extraña (como si quisiera quitarla de ahí) cuando reaccione dije para mí misma será mejor que me retire de aquí_ _" (se fue caminado sin que el chico y su acompañante se dieran cuenta)_

 **Shaoran (** _no se había dado cuenta que Sakura ya no estaba)_

Nada sin querer tropecé con la chica quebrando la copa y encajándome un vidrio que estabas intentando sacar verdad (nota que ya no está la chica) Y la chica?

 **Fanren**

No se estaba hay parada, en fin hay que ir adentro a ver si alguien tiene un botiquín

 **Shaoran** _(un poco decepcionado)_

Si creo que tienes razón

 _Se fueron caminando hacia la mansión hasta encontrar al mayordomo el cual de inmediato le hablo a un doctor para que lo atendiera y fue a buscar a su señora como él decía y comentarle lo sucedido la cual entra de inmediato al estudio donde se encontraban los hermanos Li y el doctor "su sobrino Touya"_

 **Sonomi "** _preocupada"_

Me acabo de enterar de lo sucedido se encuentra usted bien

 **Shaoran**

O descuide como le comentaba al doctor fue un accidente que me paso al chocar y tropezar con una chica

 **Sonomi**

Bueno al menos no fue algo más grabe, como lo ves hijo

 **Touya**

Descuide tía si fue una cortada un poco profunda por lo cual tuve que ponerle 5 puntadas.

 **Fanren**

Pero va a estar bien verdad _"preocupada"_

 **Touya**

Descuide señorita su novio estará bien solo tiene que cuidarse.

 **Shaoran**

Ja ja perdón pero ella no es mi novia doctor

 **Touya**

A perdón pensé que la señorita era su novia al ser tan tan bonita o perdón " _un poco sonrojado"_ _mientras vendaba la mano de Shaoran_

 **Fanren "** un poco roja"

Gracias

 **Shaoran**

Descuide pero permítame presentarme soy Shaoran Li y ella es mi hermana Fanren Li

 **Touya**

Mucho gusto yo soy Touya Kinomoto

 **Fanren**

El gusto es mío doctor Kinomoto "dándose la mano y sintiendo una conexión muy extraña"

 **Shaoran "** _pudo notar lo sucedido"_

Mmm perdón doctor y que cuidados necesito

 **Touya "** reaccionando"

A si perdón por lo mientras tendrá que tener en reposo la mano y me gustaría verlo mañana le parece a las 10 en este hospital para ver cómo va la herida y darle todas las indicaciones le parece ( _muy serio)_

 **Shaoran**

Ok mañana estaré ahí se lo prometo puntualmente

 **Touya**

Bueno al parecer ya está

 **Sonomi**

Van a regresar a la fiesta joven Li

 **Shaoran**

Si me parece que nos quedaremos otro rato "viendo hacia el doctor y su hermana los cuales hablaban muy amistosamente"

 **Sonomi**

Perfecto para presentarles a mi hija y a su prima bueno si no lo molesta

 **Shaoran**

No para mí sería un honor conocer a su hija, pero primero quisiera pasar a cambiarme la camisa y el saco por el que me acaba de prestar.

 **Sonomi**

Perfecto sirve que voy a buscarla a mi hija y a mi sobrina lo espero a fuera

 **Shaoran**

Ok

 _Pasa un tiempo en lo que se cambia y al salir ve a su hermana esperándolo en la pequeña sala que daba con el jardín_

 **Shaoran**

Valla Fanren pensé que estabas con el doctor Kinomoto

 **Fanren**

Si pero se tuvo que retirar al hospital por una emergencia pero me dio su número y yo el mío

 **Shaoran "** _frunció el ceño como molesto"_

Pues que confiancitas no

 **Fanren**

Hay por favor no empieces con tus celos de hermano que no te quedan mejor vallamos a fuera que nos están esperando _"ambos salieron al jardín"_

 **Sonomi**

Perfectos muchachos permítanme voy por mis hija

 **Shaoran**

Si descuide

 _Estaban esperando cuando la señora Daidouji le habla lo cual lo hace girar y…_

 **Sakura "** _estaba en la parte frontal del jardín de Tomoyo intentando tranquilizarme por lo sucedido, es que no entiendo por qué me molesto ver a mi príncipe con esa chica tan juntos y hay Sakura es obvio que esa chica es su novia es tonto pensar que un chico tan guapo y elegante no tenga novia"_ _(cuando de repente escucho a mi prima decir)_

 **Tomoyo**

Sakurita donde andas llevo toda la noche buscándote

 **Sakura**

Lo siento Tomoyo es que necesitaba despejarme

 **Tomoyo**

Pero que fue lo que te paso ¿tienes sangre en el vestido?

 **Sakura**

Hay Tomy fue algo terrible lo que suce…..( _se escucha una voz)_

 **Sonomi**

Chicas aquí están las he estado buscando por todos lados

 **Ambas**

Perdón

 **Sonomi**

En fin vamos que tengo que presentarles a Li.

 **Tomoyo**

Si hay vamos

( _Las tres_ _caminaron hasta que llegaron con un tipo que estaba de espaldas al cual Sonomi le habla y voltea lo cual sorprende a ambas chicas)_

 **Sonomi**

Joven Li permítame presentarle a mi hija Tomoyo Daidoji

 **Shaoran** _"Hay estaba de nuevo mi hermosa agresora personal"_

Mucho gusto señorita Daidoji

 **Tomoyo**

El gusto es mío señor Li

 **Sonomi**

Y esta linda chica es mi sobrina Sakura Kinomoto

 **Shaoran**

Es un gusto al fin saber cómo se llama. Disculpen por no saludarlas de mano pero me acaba de suceder un pequeños accidente

 **Sakura** " _el comentario hizo que Sakura se pusiera roja"_

Ho….oo…la

 **Sonomi**

Ya se conocían

 **Shaoran**

Podría decirse que sí, verdad señorita Kinomoto

 **Sakura**

Si je je je " _muy roja"_

 **Tomoyo**

Y que fue lo que le paso en la mano señor Li

 **Shaoran**

O por favor no me digan señor y hábleme de usted

 **Tomoyo**

Muchas gracias Li al igual hábleme de usted, y bien que fue lo que le paso.

 **Shaoran**

Usted puede creer que me tropecé con una hermosa flor en su jardín cayendo en sima de mi copa y quebrándola.

 **Sakura** _"muy avergonzada pregunta"_

Y se encuentra mejor

 **Shaoran**

Si por supuesto "con una sonrisa y una mirada acusadora" gracias por preocuparse.

 _Tomoyo "Tomoyo observa a su amiga y a Li y solo de ver las reacciones de su amiga suelta una risita"_

 **Sonomi**

Me alegra que ya se conozcan y mi sobrina Sakura ya le hablo de su gran deseo de trabajar en industrias Li. " _sorprendiendo a Sakura con su comentario y poniéndola mucho más nerviosa"_

 **Shaoran**

Enserio _"_ _viendo a Sakura"_ te gustaría trabajar para Li

 **Sakura**

Emmm si me gustaría

 **Shaoran**

Y cuéntame qué área te interesa

 **Sakura**

Bueno yo estudié gestión empresarial y me gustaría entrar en el área de administración como auxiliar o en cualquier otra donde pueda ejercer mi carrera.

 **Shaoran**

Valla esa actitud me agrada, porque no me cuentas más.

 **Sonomi "** haciéndole a Tomoyo señales complicidad"

Bueno los dejamos platicando tenemos que ver unas cosas por haya verdad Tomy

 **Tomoyo "** riendo"

Si es verdad permiso, por favor no lo mates _"refiriéndose a su amiga haciéndola recordar su incidente y haciendo reír a Shaoran"_

 **Sakura**

Pero primero permítame ofrecerle una disculpa por lo el restaurante y lo de hace rato en el jardín

 **Shaoran**

No descuida además no siempre te encuentras con una agresora tan linda, pero sígueme contando.

 **Sakura**

A si le decía que " _cuando se escucha una vos femenina decir"_

 **Fanren**

Shaoran cariño al fin te encuentro ya está aquí el chofer para retirarnos, a pero que descortés soy Shao no me vas a presentar a tu amiga.

 **Shaoran**

A si perdón Fanren ella es la señorita Sakura Kinomoto.

 **Fanren**

Hola que tal

 **Sakura** _(vaya aquí está de nuevo esa mujer pero porque me moleta ver que este cerca de él) "en tono serio"_

Hola

 **Shaoran**

Señorita Kinomoto permítame presentarle a mi hermana Fanren Li

 **Sakura (** sentí un alivio muy extraño a escucharle decir hermana, ¿por qué?)

Mucho gusto Señorita Li

 **Fanren**

El gusto es mío

 **Shaoran**

Que decías del chofer

 **Fanren**

Que ya está aquí, para que empecemos a despedirnos

 **Shaoran**

A ok adelántate a despedirte de la señora Daidouji ahorita te alcanzo.

 **Sakura**

Veo que ya se va

 **Shaoran**

Si es que como veras por lo de la mano y eso me dieron un medicamento que me está provocando un poco de cansancio, será mejor que me retire a demás ya estuve bastante tiempo en la fiesta además mañana tengo algunos pendiente por resolver.

 **Sakura**

Si te entiendo

 **Shaoran**

En cuanto a lo del trabajo que tal si mañana te a las 9 en esta dirección y seguimos platicando espero y no te moleste que te atienda en mi casa.

 **Sakura**

Pero por supuesto que no tengo problema, mañana estaré hay pierda cuidado.

 **Shaoran**

Entonces nos vemos mañana que tenga una linda noche "despidiéndose muy educadamente con un beso en la mejilla de Sakura.

 **Sakura** "sentí que mi cuerpo por dentro hervía al sentir el contacto de sus labios en mi mejilla"

Si hasta luego nos vemos mañana Li.

 **Tomoyo** **"** _Tomoyo le habla a una Sakura perdida en sus pensamientos"_

Bueno Sakurita ya que los hermanos Li se fueron, cuéntame cómo te fue con el joven Li, y por qué algo dentro de mí dice que tú sabes más del supuesto accidente que le paso.

 **Sakura "** _la última pregunta de su prima la hizo regresar a la realidad"_

Tomy me cito para una entrevista mañana puedes creerlo

 **Tomoyo**

Pero que buena noticia Sakurita eso significa que tendrás la oportunidad que tanto ansiabas y sobre el accidente.

 _A Sakura no le quedó más remedio que platicarle a su prima lo sucedido con Li lo cual hizo que su prima se muriera de la risa, y así pasaron una hora más en la fiesta celebrando la oportunidad que a Sakura se le presentara._

* * *

 ** _Al siguiente día_**

 _Shaoran despertó a las 6 de la mañana su hora habitual cumpliendo con su rutina mañanera que constaba de trotar y correr 10 kilómetros y regresar a entrenar sus artes marciales no por nada contaba con su varonil y envidiable cuerpo, cuando termino se dirigió a las escaleras que daban encontrándose con…._

 **Wei** _"de una forma muy respetable se dirige a Shaoran"_

Joven Shaoran quiere que le lleven el desayuno a su cuarto

 **Shaoran**

No gracias Wei pero si te pido que prepares la mesita del jardín con el desayuno para tres

 **Wei**

Tendremos visitas joven

 **Shaoran**

Si una chica para una entrevista de trabajo en media hora deja me doy un baño y me cambio a por cierto mi hermana ya despertó.

 **Wei**

Si ya joven

 **Shaoran**

Perfecto dile que desayunare con ella.

 **Wei**

Si joven Shaoran yo le digo

Shaoran subió a su recamara para bañarse se puso ropa casual " _un pantalón de vestir azul entallado, camisa blanca con líneas azules delgadas muy elegante y fina, acompañada de un saco azul moderno y detalles cafés complementado con unos zapatos elegante lo cual lo hacía verse muy bien"_ reviso su rolex viendo que ya pasaban de las 9 y Wei a un no le avisaba que su invitada ya estaba.

 **Shaoran** _ **"**_ _que habrá pasado por que no viene"_

* * *

Sakura estaba muy dormida y claro después de la hora que regreso de la fiesta se entendería hasta que.

 **Touya** _"le lanza una_ _almohada a la cara"_

Oye monstruo a qué hora planeas levantarte

 **Sakura**

Oye no soy un monstruo y que hora es "gira para ver el reloj" o por dios ( _no lo podía creer ya eran 15 para las nueve)_ porque no me despertaste más temprano.

 **Touya**

Pues nunca me dijiste nada, además para que se te haga tarde.

 **Sakura**

Tengo una entrevista hoy a las 9 en industrias LI

 **Touya**

Pues será mejor que te apures

...

 _Sakura sale a toda velocidad y sube a un taxi al cual le indica que la lleve a la dirección indicada por Shaoran ya eran prácticamente 9:30 y estaba el automóvil detenido por el trafico definitiva_ _mente no era su mañana ya de por si salió tarde._

* * *

 **Shaoran** _"bajando de las escaleras buscando a su fiel mayordomo"_

Wei no llegó nuestra invitada verdad

 **Wei**

No joven Shaoran tal vez algo la retraso

 **Shaoran** _ **"**_ _en tono molesto"_

Por favor Wei más de media hora en fin y mi hermana ya bajo para desayunar.

 **Wei**

No señor pero si gusta le aviso a la señorita

 **Shaoran**

No descuida de todos modos ya no me dará tiempo desayunar en calma con ella

 **Wei**

Le pido a la cocinera que le lleve sus alimentos

 **Shaoran**

Por favor " _dirigiéndose al comedor"_ pero al comedor entendido.

 _Fanren baja y se dirige hacia el comedor saludando a sus empleados de una forma muy amable cuando entra a la habitación Shaoran está terminado sus alimentos se diriges a su hermano dándole un beso y diciendo_

 **Fanren "** _como niña chiquita"_

Mmm lobito porque no me hablaste para desayunar

 **Shaoran** _"en un tono muy serio"_

Lo lamento pero tengo prisa y no se veía para cuando bajaras, en fin ya me voy tengo que ir no se te olvide prepara el equipaje recuerda que mañana partimos a Hong Kong temprano, sabes que odio la irresponsabilidad y la impuntualidad.

 **Fanren** **"** _sorprendida de la actitud de su hermano"_

Ok, oye que te pasa por que me hablas así

 **Shaoran**

Nada solo que tengo prisa bueno adiós te veo al rato " _saliendo de su casa hacia el automóvil que lo esperaba junto a su chofer"_ a la empresa por favor

 **Fanren**

Oye Wei que le pasa a mi hermanito porque está de ese humor

 **Wei**

Al parecer esperaba a alguien para desayunar y no llego

 **Fanren**

Ya veo

 _Mientras el vehículo de Shaoran salía de la hermosa mansión, un taxi se aproxima a la misma_

 **Taxista**

Ya llegamos señorita que grande esta esa puerta, pero vaya que sí está lejos

 **Sakura** _"bajando a toda prisa"_

Tenga señor aquí tiene y muchas gracias _(por favor que me reciba pensaba_ _"mientras toca el timbre de la cual se oye una voz")_

 **Guardia de seguridad**

Quien

 **Sakura**

Buenos días señor soy Sakura Kinomoto y busco al Joven Li

 **Guardia de seguridad**

Lo lamento señorita pero el señor Li acaba de salir

 **Sakura** _"en tono triste"_

No me diga eso y sabe dónde podría encontrarlo por favor

 **Guardia de seguridad**

A ver permítame déjeme ver si el mayordomo sabe algo. _"Marcando a la extensión de la mansión donde le contesta"_

 **Wei**

Bueno si

 **Guardia de seguridad**

Señor Wei aquí afuera tengo a una señorita que dice buscar a joven Li

 **Wei**

Ya veo y cuál es su nombre

 **Guardia de seguridad**

Permítame. Disculpe señorita cuál es su nombre " _dirigiéndose a la castaña"_

 **Sakura**

Sakura Kinomoto señor

 **Guardia de seguridad**

Su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto

 **Wei**

Permítame un momento _"dirigiéndose al jardín donde se encontraba_ _Fanren"_ señorita Li en la entrada se encuentra una señorita de nombre Sakura Kinomoto buscando al joven Li que quiere que haga.

 **Fanren** _"sorprendida"_

Valla así que Kinomoto es la persona que esperaba mi hermano, Wei hágala pasar

 **Wei**

Si señorita _"dirigiéndose al teléfono le dice al guardia"_ hágala pasar hasta la casa

 **Guardia de seguridad**

Ok entendido señor, "abre la gran puerta con un control y dirigiéndose a la castañita" pase señorita.

 _Sakura al ver el interior de la enorme mansión quedo embelesada con lo grande, bella y elegante que era incluso era más grande que la de su prima._

 **Guardia de seguridad**

Señorita por acá

 **Sakura**

Si perdón, _"se dirigieron hasta la entrada principal donde un hombre un poco mayor pero muy amable la esperaba con una sonrisa"_

 **Guardia de seguridad**

Señor aquí está la señorita, con su permiso

 **Wei**

Gracias, y usted debe de ser las señorita Kinomoto

 **Sakura**

Hola mucho gusto señor?

 **Wei**

Por favor llámeme Wei y soy el mayordomo del joven Li, que por cierto me temo decirle que se acaba de retirar

 **Sakura** _ **"**_ _con cara de tristeza"_

Si fue lo que me comento el guardia y no sabe dónde puedo localizarlo

 **Wei**

Me temo que no puedo darle ese dato pero la señorita Li quiere hablar con usted y ella le pueda responder por favor por acá señorita

 **Sakura** " _caminado en la dirección indicada por el mayordomo"_

Si gracias _(valla que la casa es enorme y muy bonita "hasta que la saca de sus pensamientos una voz")_

 **Wei**

Señorita Fanren la señorita Kinomoto está aquí

 **Fanren**

Gracias Wei, por favor pídele al mesero que traiga otro desayuno para la señorita

 **Wei**

Si señorita con su permiso

 **Fanren**

Sakura Kinomoto que sorpresa que estés aquí _"saludándola con un afectuoso abrazo"_ no me digas que buscas a mi hermano

 **Sakura**

Hola Fanren si de hecho el me cito para una entrevista de trabajo a las nueve pero temo que por varios factores no pude llegar _"un poco apenada"_

 **Fanren**

Ya veo pero lamentablemente él tenía que ir a arreglar unos asuntos de la nueva empresa, pero por favor toma asiento acompáñame en el desayuno _"al momento ingresa un mesero con una charola de comida y la pones en donde se encuentra Sakura"_ espero y te guste la fruta y el omelet.

 **Sakura**

Gracias señorita y disculpe sabe dónde podría localizarlo

 **Fanren**

Temo decirte que no solo sé que va estar muy ocupado el resto del día

 **Sakura**

Y cree que mañana pueda recibirme

 **Fanren**

Cariño temo decirte que mañana temprano nos vamos de Japón

 **Sakura** "con un los ánimos decaídos por lo que escucho"

Bueno pues ni modo perdí mi oportunidad

 **Fanren**

Tranquila porque no me dejas tu C.V. y se lo pasare a mi hermanito

 **Sakura**

Enserio o se lo agradecería demasiado

 **Fanren**

Descuida, pero desayuna si no se te va a enfriar la comida " _mientras suena su celular"_ permíteme. Bueno

 **Shaoran** _"en la otra línea"_

Hola Fanren sabes lamento haberme portado así hace un rato contigo y como disculpa que tal si en la tarde salimos a cenar y darnos una vuelta por la ciudad antes de irnos a China.

 **Fanren**

Descuida hermanito y me parece una buena idea entonces donde te veo

 **Shaoran**

A las afueras de la oficina pídele al chofer que te lleve

 **Fanren**

Está bien te veo hay a las 4

 **Shaoran**

Ok entonces a las 4 será por favor no te tardes

 **Fanren**

Ok adiós hermanito _"colgando"_. Perdón era él, lo que pasa es que quiere que vayamos a dar una última vuelta por la ciudad antes de irnos

 **Sakura**

Si ya veo

 _Así se pasaron un buen rato hablando y conociéndose hasta que dieron las 12_

 **Sakura**

Sera mejor que me valla Fanren, deberás podría pedirte un favor

 **Fanren**

Si el que sea

 **Sakura**

Me prestarías tu teléfono para pedirle a un taxi que venga por mí para llevarme a casa

 **Fanren**

O descuida yo te llevare además iré hacer por unos pedidos que deje pendiente por recoger en la boutique Daidoji

 **Sakura**

Enserio que amable _"salieron en un auto muy lindo con chofer hasta que llegaron a casa de Sakura"_ bueno aquí es señorita

 **Fanren**

Que linda casa pero estas segura de no querer ir conmigo al paseo con mi hermano hay tendrás oportunidad de hablar con el

 **Sakura**

No descuide no quiero incomodar y además con que usted le pase mi C.V. a joven Li es más que suficiente.

 **Fanren**

Bueno un gusto conocerte Sakura y espero poder verte lo más pronto posible

 **Sakura**

Gracias e igual el gusto fue mío y si espero poder volverla a ver. Adiós

 _El automóvil se fue hasta que desapareció de la vista de la castañita. Fanren después de recoger los hermosos diseños de Daidoji se encontró con su hermano y ambos tuvieron una tarde muy divertida, al siguiente día muy temprano los hermanos emprendieron el viaje de vuelta a casa, aunque el ámbar marinó iba muy molesto y a la ves triste por no haber visto a su linda princesa de ojos verde una vez más._

 _ **3 meses después**_

 _Sakura estaba muy triste pues ya habían pasado tres meses desde que su príncipe y su herma se habían ido, a un no había recibido ninguna propuesta de trabajo de industrias Li hasta que una tarde suena su teléfono_

 **Sakura**

Bueno habla Sakura …...

* * *

Hola que tal perdón por actualizar apenas pero estuve un poco cargada de tareas y esas cosas pero aquí les dejo el 3 capitulo espero y les guste, espero sus comentarios.

Y como ven la historia pobre de nuestra querida Sakura no llego a tiempo para la entrevista con nuestro querido Shaoran, mmmm y al parecer Fanren no le dijo a su hermano que nuestra querida castañita lo fue a buscar en fin y que tal como ven la pareja entre Touya y Fanren ¿Quién le hablo a nuestra querida Sakura? Descúbranlo en la siguiente actualización la próxima semana

Un saludo Miaka-chann me alegra que te guste la historia


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 : La Asistente

Ya avían pasado tres meses desde que regresaron de Japón sin darse cuenta Shaoran siempre se encontraba de mal humor, por cierta chica de ojos esmeralda que lo dejo plantado, agregándole la sobrecarga de trabajo que tenia. Aspecto que toda su familia notaron sin saber que fue lo que le había sucedido, a excepción de su hermana Fanren la cual sabia cual era causa de su malestar.

 _Shaoran entrando a su oficina en compañía de su primo y mejor amigo una habitación muy amplia con una sala de estar un mini Bar, y dos habitaciones aledañas, amplios ventanales de cristal piso de mármol muebles de madera muy elegantes._

 ** _En la oficina_**

 **Shaoran:**

Te digo Eriot que la reunión con los dueños de las empresas de Europa que industrias Li pretende adquirir será el próximo viernes

 **Eriol:**

Oye un momento, no ese día es la junta con el consejo

 **Shaoran:** _"molesto"_

Rayos como pude olvidar me de eso y que hago ni modo que cancele la reunión con los empresarios

 **Eriol:**

Tranquilo amigo no te mortifiques mejor busca una solución

 **Shaoran:**

Lo siento tienes razón pero tengo mucho trabajo y agrégale el no poder dormir

 **Eriol:**

No me digas que de nuevo soñaste con esa chica la de los ojos bonitos como le dices " _pensando"_ a ya tu ángel

 **Shaoran:**

Si no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza

 **Eriol:**

Vaya entre más me cuentas mas ganas tengo de conocerla

 **Sahoran:**

Vas a empezar, mejor ayúdame a buscar una solución quieres

 **Eriol:**

Que te parece si yo voy a ver lo de los empresarios de Europa y tu vas a la junta

 **Shaoran:**

Oye suenan bien. Que gran idea eres un genio

 **Eriol** **:** **"** _modesto"_

Mi querido pariente asta ahorita te das cuenta, por que crees que soy el vicepresidente no solo es por mi hermosa cara

 **Shaoran:**

Baya pero si el señor humildad salió a relucir

 **Eriol:**

No puedo negar la realidad, oye que te parece si un dia de estos vamos por unos tragos para distraernos como ves

 **Shaoran:**

No se a un tengo mucho trabajo tengo que revisar unos documentos, solucionar los pendientes antes de ir a Estados Unidos a cerrar la sociedad con los americanos, ir a ver como van con el proyecto del centro comercial y ... " _es interrumpido por alguien que toca la puerta"_ adelanté

 **Chiharu: "** _secretaria"_

Buenas tardes Señor Hiragizawa, señor Li

 **Eriol:**

Señorita Chiharu bunas tardes

 **Shaoran**

Buen día que la trae por acá

 **Chiharu:**

Pues le traigo unos contratos para que los revise y firme, los resultados de la auditoria que solicitó, además hablo su hermana para decirle que no se le olvide lo de la cena de la otra semana para lo del compromiso y su mamá le dijo que no se le olvide que quedo de ir a comer.

 **Shaoran: "** _frustrado_ **"**

Rayos se me olvido comprar lo que me encargo mi hermana para lo de la fiesta de compromiso, con la comida ya no me va a dar tiempo y me faltan este papeleo " _golpeando el escritorio muy molesto"_ diablos lo que me faltaba

 **Eriol:**

Tranquilo Shaoran que asustaste a la señorita

 **Shaoran:**

Lo lamento, señorita Chiharu podría hacerme un favor tómelo como un trabajo extra necesito que me consigas este juego

 **Chiharu:**

Wau son hermosos

 **Shaoran:**

Enserió te gustan

 **Chiharu:**

Si y son diamantes señor

 **Shaoran:**

Así es por lo mismo te vas a ir en el transporte de la empresa y te acompañaran un par de guardias

 **Chiharu: "** _feliz "_

Enserió señor. Perdón por mi atrevimiento para quien son

 **Shaoran:**

Descuida es el regalo que dare a la novia para lo del compromiso. Te lo encargó por favor

 **Chiharu:**

Si señor entonces buscare su encargo bueno me retiro con permiso señores

 **Eriol:**

Propio

 **Shaoran:**

Bueno un asunto menos, de tantos voy a explotar

 **Eriol:**

Tranquilo primo, mira yo te ayudo con lo de la auditoria y te acompaño a la comida con tía Ieran

 **Shaoran:**

Es verdad mira la hora será mejor que nos vallamos "recogiendo _las carpetas para llevárselas"_

 **Eriol:**

A ver te ayudo

 _Los dos van en el automóvil del castaño (un Audi R8 spyder en color chocolate) platicando de la empresa y sus negocios asta llegar a la mansión Li "una casa enorme al estilo tradicional chino con un jardín de lujo complementado con un hermoso estanque" van entrando cuando..._

 **Wei:**

Joven Li, Joven Eriol la señora los esta esperando en la sala

 **Shaoran**

Gracias Wei

 **Eriol: "** _mientras caminan hacia la sala"_

Hola Wei, como te decía no as pensado en conseguir una asistente que te ayude con lo administrativo

 **Shaoran**

No lo había pensado pero por dios no tengo tiempo para hacer entrevistas y eso ademas es muy difícil encontrar a una persona que cumpla con mis requisitos ya ves como me fue con la anterior " _ingresando a la habitación en la que se encontraba su madre, su hermana Fanren y su prima Meiling"_

 **Eriol:** _ **"**_ _de forma muy respetuosa_ "

Hola tía, primas buenas tardes

 **Shaoran:** _ **"**_ _dándole un beso a cada una de la manera mas respetuosa"_

Madre, Fanren, Mei, perdón por la tardanza

 **Ieran:**

De que entrevista hablan

 **Eriol:**

Nada solo que le digo a mi primo que necesitas una asistente profesional para que no este como loco por tanto trabajo

 **Ieran:**

Creo que tu primo tiene toda la razón

 **Shaoran:**

Yo no niego que es una buena idea solo que no tengo tiempo para buscar a una asistente

 **Meiling:**

Tranquilo mas adelante que disminuya tu trabajo con mas calma la buscas, mejor pasemos al comedor.

 **Fanren:**

Si mejor además Mei tiene una buena noticia que darnos

 _Todos se dirigen hacia el comedor la señora Ieran se sienta en la cabeza de la mesa al igual que Shaoran en la otra los demás a los laterales de la misma_

 **Eriol:**

Y bien cuál es la buena noticia

 **Meiling:**

Lo que sucede es que hoy me marcaron de la revista alta sociedad la cual quiere hacer un reporte de la familia e Industrias Li

 **Fanren:**

Enserió, genial saldremos en una de las revista más importante de todo el mundo.

 **Ieran:**

Cual es su principal objetivo de esa revista

 **Meiling:**

Dar a conocer la nueva generación de la familia Li y la nuevas caras de Industrias Li

 **Shaoran:**

En donde se encuentra la buena noticia

 **Fanren:**

Hay tenia que ser mi hermanito el amargado

 **Shaoran:**

A hora que tiene de malo que no se me haga la gran noticia

 **Meiling:**

Por que Shaoran

 **Shaoran** :

Salir en una revista, que perdida de tiempo además tanto en la empresa como la familia somos personas respetables y muy conservadores para dejar que una revista irrumpa en nuestras vidas _"dejando sorprendidos a varios por su comentario"_

 **Fanren:**

En serio hermano, yo considero que es un área de oportunidad para la familia y la empresa o que piensan los demás

 **Eriol:**

Mmm tienes razón es publicidad gratis a nivel mundial e incluso las acciones aumentarían en varios negocios

 **Shaoran:**

Estoy en desacuerdo además salir en una revistucha

 **Meiling:**

Shaoran cariño no es cualquier revista es una de alto prestigio

 **Shaoran:**

A un no me agrada la idea o como ve madre

 **Ieran:**

Estoy de acuerdo en que hay algunos riesgos con esas cosas de salir en ese tipo de medios para la familia, pero me agrada la idea así que estoy a favor de la publicación de la revista

 **Shaoran:**

Pero madre

 **Ieran:**

Shaoran basta e hablado, además seria bueno para tu imagen y de la empresa de esa manera podrías abrirte a mas mercado. Entonces Meiling con-fírmale a la revista

 **Meiling:** _ **"**_ _emocionada"_

Si tia

 _Terminaron la cena y un Shaoran no muy contento se levantó de la mesa_

 **Shaoran:**

Gracias por los alimentos, discúlpeme pero tengo trabajo

 **Eriol** :

Discúlpelo pero a tenido mucho trabajo en la empresa lo cual lo tiene de malas. Bueno familia será mejor que me retire, tía gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa, señoritas con permiso " _retirándose"_

 **Ieran:**

Propio

* * *

 _En un estudio amplio muy elegante dentro de la mansión se encuentra un joven castaño trabajando como todos las noches cuando_

 **Fanren: "** toca la puerta"

Hola hermanito puedo entrar

 **Shaoran: "** _serio"_

Adelanté

 **Fanren:**

Estas molesto por lo de la revista

 **Shaoran:**

Quien yo no Fanren como crees "sonriéndole"

 **Fanren:**

Pues con eso de que te molesto la idea

 **Shaoran:**

No puedo negarte que no me agrado pero de eso a molestarme con ustedes por supuesto que no "abrazando a su hermana"

 **Fanren:**

Entonces por que esa actitud tan fría, oye que es eso del prestigio y las tradiciones

 **Shaoran:**

Lamento lo de la actitud es solo que tengo mucho trabajo y lo del discurso solo fue para evitar el reportaje jajajaja

 **Fanren:**

Ya decía yo que mi hermano se estaba volviendo loco

 **Shaoran:**

Mmm y solo vino a llamar loco a su hermano

 **Fanren:**

No en realidad vine por que escuche que buscabas una asistente

 **Shaoran:** _"sorprendido"_

Yo no, aunque la verdad la idea de Eriol es buena

 **Fanren:**

Pero

 **Shaoran:**

Tengo tres inconvenientes, uno no tengo tiempo para hacer entrevistas, dos necesito alguien que tenga conocimientos en administración que sea muy responsable y la última pero las más importante que se gane mi confianza

 **Fanren:** " _muy pensativa"_

Interesante

 **Shaoran:**

Bueno y por que tanto interés a caso piensas trabajar como mi asistente " _de forma burlona"_

 **Fanren: "** _sarcásticamente"_

Ja ja que gracioso, pero te tengo una propuesta para tu problema

 **Shaoran** " _sorprendido"_

A ver escuchó

 **Fanren:**

Yo tengo a tu asistente perfecto así que déjame encargarme de eso si

 **Shaoran:**

Quien es esa persona

 **Fanren:** " _muy misteriosa "_

Esa es mi sorpresa, entonces si, di que si por favor

 **Shaoran** "no muy convencido"

Esta bien pero solo tienes asta la otra semana entendido

 **Fanren:**

Va no te vas a arrepentir " _dándole un beso y saliendo a toda prisa"_

 ** _Tomoeda Japó_ n**

 _Una castañita_ _de ojos verdes estaba sentada con la mirada perdida y el semblante triste_ en el comedor de su casa cuando su padre entra y

 **Fujitaka: "** preocupado"

Hija que es lo que te sucede

 **Sakura: "** sacándola de sus pensamientos"

Nada papá por que lo dices

 **Fujitaka:**

Hija te conozco muy bien y se que algo tienes, así que cuéntame

 **Sakura:**

Bueno es que pues como sabes ya tengo 6 meses de que salí de la carrera y lo que me tiene deprimida es que no e conseguido trabajo

 **Fujitaka:**

Cariño no creo que ese se un motivo para estar triste

 **Sakura:** "triste"

Pero padre no me a ido bien en las entrevistas y la oportunidad que tuve con industrias Li no la aproveche

 **Fujitaka:**

Sakura hija no te desanimes veras que pronto te llegará otra oportunidad

 **Sakura:**

Si tienes toda la razón, pero a un me siento mal por que tu y mi hermano trabajan muy duro y yo no aporto nada

 **Fujitaka:**

Cariño eso no es ningún inconveniente para mi, y si esa es tu preocupación por que no te dedicas a tu sueño de hacer pasteles.

 **Sakura:**

No había pensado en eso papá "sonriendo"

 **Fujitaka:**

Esa es mi niña con una actitud positiva, será mejor que me de prisa o llegare tarde a la universidad, adiós pequeña Sakura

 **Sakura:**

Si papi

 **En Hong Kong**

 **Fanren:** _"llega a su oficina en la torre Li y saluda a su secretaria, cabe mencionar que trabaja en área de comunicaciones en una oficina junto a su prima Meiling "_

Hola Rica como estas

 **Rica:**

Bien señorita Fanren

 **Fanren:**

Necesito que me hagas una llamada a Japón a este numero, cuando la enlaces me la pasas

 **Rica:**

Si señorita

 **Fanren:**

A por cierto ya llego mi prima

 **Rica:**

No aviso que iba a ver lo de la revista

 **Fanren:**

A ya veo en fin me urge la llamada

 **Tomoeda**

Tomoyo había ido a casa de Sakura por lo cual estaban tomando té cuando de repente suena un teléfono

 **Sakura:** "corre a contestar"

Bueno

 **Rica:** _"teléfono"_

Hola hablo con la señorita Kinomoto

 **Sakura:**

Si ella habla, que se le ofrece

 **Rica:**

Habló de Hong Kong de industrias Li, mi jefa quiere hablar con usted

 **Sakura:** "sorprendida"

Enserio

 **Rica:**

Permítame un momento la transferiré

 **Sakura: "** con una mega sonrisa"

Si descuide yo espero " _bajando el teléfono y festejando"_

 **Tomoyo:**

Sakurita quien es

 **Sakura:**

Espera Tomy " colocando de nuevo el teléfono al oído"

 **Rica:** "en Hong Kong"

Señorita Fanren ya esta su llamada

 **Fanren:**

Si pásamela "alzando la bocina de su teléfono" bueno Sakura Kinomoto

 **Sakura:** "en Tomoeda"

Si ella habla, con quien tengo el gusto

 **Fanren:**

Sakura cariño no me digas que no te acuerdas de mi soy Fanren Li la hermana de Shaoran

 **Sakura:**

Señorita Li no como cree solo no reconocí su voz, cómo a estado

 **Fanren:**

Bien cariño aunque en que habíamos quedado querida

 **Sakura:**

Lo lamento señorita Fanren

 **Fanren:**

Eso es me agrada mas, en fin solo te marco para saber si a un estas interesada en el empleo

 **Sakura:**

Pero por supuesto

 **Fanren:**

Perfecto mira si te interesa el empleo seria en el corporativo aquí en Hong Kong, con un muy buen salario y prestaciones, en cuanto al viaje, hospedaje y gastos descuida la empresa se encargara de todo, como ves

 **Sakura:**

Wau en China

 **Fanren:**

Piénsalo bien y si te animas el lunes a las 8 un automóvil de la empresa irá a recogerte para ir al Aeropuerto y te recogerán en el aeropuerto de Hong Kong

 **Sakura:**

Si gracias por el tiempo para decidir

 **Fanren:**

Bueno cariño espero y te animes para vernos pronto, asta luego

 **Sakura:**

Si señorita Li asta luego "colgando amabas al mismo tiempo"

 **Tomoyo:**

Y bien quien era amiga

 **Sakura:** "muy seria"

Era Fanren Li

 **Tomoyo:**

Y que queria

 **Sakura:**

Me ofreció un trabajo en el corporativo de industrias Li en China "brincando y sonriendo como una pequeña de 8 años"

 **Tomoyo:**

Amiga eso es fantástico vas a trabajar en el lugar que siempre as querido y lo mejor vas a ver a tu príncipe "sonrojando a la castañita"

 **Sakura:**

Es verdad veré a mi príncipe, " _tranquilizándose"_ pero a un tengo que decirle a mi padre y hermano

 **Tomoyo:**

Tranquila ellos apoyaran tu decisión

 **Sakura:**

También voy a extrañar mucho a todos

 **Tomoyo:**

Cuando puedas podrás venir a visitarlos y en cuanto a mi pues como ya sabes tenia planeado ir a vivir a Hong Kong por lo de mi nueva tienda.

 **Sakura:**

Es cierto Tomy podremos vivir juntas, esta decidido me voy a China

 _Sakura habló con su padre del trabajo que le ofrecieron y su decisión el cual apoyo a su hija en cuanto a su hermano no estuvo tan de acuerdo pero no le quedo de otra así pasaron los días sus amigos y familiares le hicieron una fiesta de despedida asta que llego el lunes el auto de la empresa la recogió como Fanren Li le había mencionado y estaba en camino a Hong Kong_

 **Hong Kong**

Esperando en el aeropuerto junto a un hombre uniformado estaba una chica muy linda de cabello castaño y ojos cafés hasta que

 **Sakura:** "saliendo del área de abordaje buscando a una persona"

Fue un largo viaje y donde estará "asta que escucha a una chica decir"

 **Fanren:**

Hola Sakura cariño por aquí

 **Sakura:** "sorprendida"

Hola señorita Fanren no pensé que usted viniera a recogerme

 **Fanren:**

Por que no vendría "observa que la castañita tenia problemas con su equipaje" , Tian por favor lleva las maletas de la señorita al auto

 **Tian:** "con una sonrisa"

Claro señorita Li, por favor permítame señorita "dirigiéndose a la chica Japonesa"

 **Sakura:**

Muchas gracias joven

 **Tian: "** caminando hacia el estacionamiento"

Por favor llámeme Tian y bienvenida a China señorita

 **Sakura:**

O de nuevo gracias Tiany por favor llámeme Sakura

 **Fanren:**

Me alegra que se conozcan Sakura por que el será tu chofer de la empresa

 **Sakura:**

Enserio voy a tener chofer, por cierto de que se trata el trabajo

 **Fanren: "** subiendo al automóvil"

Es verdad no te e dicho, bueno pasemos a comer algo y te explico

 **Sakura**

Ok me parece bien ( _Sakura observaba toda la ciudad mientras viajaban en el automóvil estaba asombrada)_

 **Fanren:** "ve como la castaña observa la ciudad"

Te gusta el paisaje Sakura

 **Sakura:**

Si esta muy lindo, disculpa Fanren pero todos los edificios y negocios que tiene el nombre de Li pertenecen a tu familia

 **Fanren:**

Así es, llegamos "ambas bajan con ayuda de Tian el chófer"

 **Sakura:** " _sorprendida lee el nombre del restaurante y entra sin percatarse que Fanren se queda hablando por teléfono "_

(Restaurante Li) Wau se ve mu rico _"el recepcionista se acerca "_

 **Recepcionista:**

Buenas tardes señorita tiene reservación

 **Sakura:**

No pero vengo con

 **Recepcionista:**

Lo lamento señorita pero sin reservación es difícil que le asigne una mesa es que estamos al tope " _entra Fanren"_

 **Fanren:**

Sakura que sucede

 **Sakura:**

Al parecer necesitamos reservación

 **Fanren:**

Tranquila permíteme, Roger que tal mi mesa por favor

 **Recepcionista:**

Señorita Li por favor acompáñeme

 **Fanren:**

Vamos Sakura

 **Recepcionista:**

Viene con usted

 **Fanren:**

Así es Roger te presento a mi amiga Sakura

 **Recepcionista:**

Mucho gusto y disculpe por lo de hace rato

 **Sakura:**

Descuida no hay problema es parte de tu trabajo

 **Tian:** "va ingresando al restaurante"

Listo señorita Li

 **Fanren:**

Mesa para 3 Roger

 **Recepcionista:**

Por aquí señorita

 **Fanren:**

Vamos muchachos

 _Los tres se sentaron y empezaron a comer en silencio asta que empezaron con el postre_

 **Sakura:** "empieza a hablar"

Señorita Fanren perdón por la insistencia pero me gustaría saber en que va consistir mi trabajo

 **Fanren:**

No descuida entiendo que quieras saber acerca de tu puesto, bueno serás asistente personal de presidencia

 **Sakura:** "sacada de onda"

Secretaria de su hermano

 **Fanren:**

No cariño secretaria no, serás la asistente de mi hermano y tu trabajo será apoyarlo en asuntos administrativos y un poco con su agenda, no creas que vas a servir cafés y esas cosas

 **Sakura:**

A no tengo problema de servir café solo que me sorprende el hecho de trabajar con su hermano

 **Fanren:**

Tranquila mi hermano es buen tipo no te va a hacer nada verdad Tian

 **Tian:**

Si de hecho todos los Li son buenas personas

 **Sakura:**

Y no lo dudo

* * *

 _Terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a un pequeño edificio con departamentos_

 **Fanren:**

Cariño aquí vas a vivir espero te guste, pero vamos a ver tu log

Sakura se sorprendió al ver un departamento bastante amplio incluso mas grande que su casa, lujoso amueblado y decorado de forma sofisticada, dos recamaras hermosas ambas con baños y tina de hidromasaje

 **Fanren:**

Y bien te gusta Sakura

 **Sakura:**

Bromeas, me encanta

 **Fanren:**

Si algo no te gusta lo puedes cambiar, me tome la libertad de llenar tu alacena y refrigerador espero no te moleste

 **Sakura:**

Para nada y gracias por tomarse tantas molestias conmigo

 **Fanren :**

Descuida, bueno me tengo que retirar, por cierto Tian mañana te recogerá para llevarte al corporativo y pasas primero a mi oficina para que firmes el contrato, te den tu identificación y empieces de inmediato.

 **Sakura:**

Si me parece bien

 **Fanren:**

Adiós cariño " _dándole un beso y un abrazo"_ te espero mañana

 **Sakura:**

Si y de nuevo gracias asta mañana "Fanren sale del departamento"

 _Sakura lo primero que hacen es ir a su recamara para lanzarse como niña chiquita en la cama_ "voy a trabajar con mi príncipe gracias" se dio un baño de tina, preparo su cena, le hablo a su familia para avisar que había llegado bien y a su prima

 **Tomoyo:**

Sakurita que tal como te trato China

 **Sakura:**

Súper bien la señorita Fanren es muy linda, pero Tomy no sabes adivina con quien voy a trabajar

 **Tomoyo:**

Déjame ver ya se con tu príncipe

 **Sakura:**

Si aunque debo decirte que tengo miedo, que tal si esta enojado por dejarlo plantado

 **Tomoyo:**

Tu tranquila si hubiese estado molesto no te abría llamando

 **Sakura:**

Bueno creo tienes razón, Tomy será mejor que me valla a dormir mañana entro temprano

 **Tomoyo:**

Está bien pero mañana me marcas para saber cómo te fue, descansa

* * *

 _En la mañana siguiente Sakura se despierta muy temprano y se arregla de una manera muy linda y a la vez profesional, desayuna cuando suena su timbre_

 **Sakura:** "habla por el micrófono"

Quien

 **Tian:**

Soy Tian señorita Sakura, vine por usted para llevarla al corporativo

 **Sakura:**

Si ya voy _"toma su bolso y sale de su departamento hacia las escalera"_ hola Tian que puntual

 **Tian:**

Buenos días señorita Sakura, gracias pero debo decir que uno de los buenos hábitos que he aprendido con los señores Li, pero será mejor que nos vallamos

 **Sakura:**

A si "sube al auto y observa todo el trayecto"

 **Tian:**

Bueno señorita ya estamos llegando

 **Sakura: "** _boquiabierta"_

Wau es enorme el edificio y muy bonito

 **Tian:**

De hecho es el más grande de Hong Kong, y hace un par de años gano un distintivo por ser un edificio simbólico en la ciudad y modelo

 **Sakura:**

No lo dudo

 **Tian:**

Bueno aquí la dejo señorita, por cierto este es mi número para que me marque a la hora de la salida y la lleve a su casa.

 **Sakura:**

Si gracias nos vemos "bajando del auto y entrando al imponente edificio busca la recepción del mismo y se acerca" buenos días señorita soy Sakura Kinomoto, soy nueva en el corporativo y busco a la señorita Fanren Li

 **Recepcionista:**

Buenos días tiene cita

 **Sakura:**

Así es

 **Recepcionista:**

Permítame "toma el teléfono de la recepción" hola Naoko tengo en recepción a una tal Sakura Kinomoto que viene a buscar a la señorita Li

 **Naoko:**

O si la estamos esperando, por favor que pase

 **Recepcionista:**

Ok gracias, señorita Kinomoto tome este gafete "visitante", va hacia el elevador y baja en el piso 75 hay esta la recepción del mismo

 **Sakura:** "con un linda sonrisa"

Gracias, "sube al elevador donde hay un especie de encargado" hola buen día

 **Encargado:** _"muy amable"_

A donde sube señorita

 **Sakura:**

Al piso 75 por favor

 **Encargado:**

Listo piso 75 que tenga un buen día señorita

 **Sakura: "** bajando del elevador con una gran sonrisa"

Gracias en igual señor, "se dirige al escritorio de ese piso donde encuentra a una chica de su misma estatura, cabello largo en un tono castaño y ojos cafés" hola Rika verdad "leyendo su gafete" vengo a buscar a la señorita Li

 **Rika:**

Tú debes ser Kinomoto te estábamos esperando sígueme, "entra a una lujosa oficina donde se encuentran dos chicas" señorita Li la señorita Kinomoto ya está aquí

 **Fanren:**

A perfecto dile que pase

 **Meiling: "** una chica alta de buena figura un poco voluptuosa, cabello largo color negro y unos ojos grandes color rubí"

Es la nueva asistente

 **Fanren:**

Así es Mei

 **Sakura:**

Hola buenos días ya estoy aquí señorita Li "sin notar a la otra chica" o disculpe no la había visto buenos dias, soy Sakura Kinomoto y soy la nueva empleado "dirigiéndose a la pelinegra"

 **Meiling:** "amablemente"

No te preocupes soy Meiling y soy la directora de marketing mucho gusto y bienvenida

 **Sakura:**

El gusto es mío

 **Fanren:**

Me alegra que se conozcan

 **Meiling**

Bueno me retiro, voy a ver a Shaoran para saber si ya tiene todo para la fiesta de compromiso ya ves como es tu hermano

 **Fanren:**

Mei cariño por cierto hoy tenemos cita con la modista para los vestido y mañana tenemos en el spa

 **Meiling:**

Esta bien no me despido al rato nos vemos adiós chicas

 **Sakura:** " _no se por que pero escuchar como la china hablaba de su príncipe y al oír la palabra compromiso le dolió"_

Si señorita

 **Fanren:**

Bueno Sakura regresando a lo del trabajo por aquí tengo tu contrato aquí esta "dándoselo" que te parece

 **Sakura:** " _distraída en sus pensamientos"_

Si esta bien "firma sin siquiera leer el contrato"

 **Fanren:**

Rika acompaña a recursos humanos a Kinomoto para que le saquen su credencial y le den su numero de cuenta para los pagos

 **Rika:**

Si señorita Fanren

 **Fanren:** "nota el cambió de semblante de la castaña"

Te encuentras bien

 **Sakura:**

Si perdón solo me distraje un poco je je

 **Fanren:**

Cuando regreses te llevo con mi hermano para que empieces con tu trabajo

* * *

 **En el piso 80**

Estaba Shaoran concentrado en unos documentos cuando

 **Eriol:**

Se puede hermano

 **Shaoran:**

Adelanté Eriol

 **Eriol:** "para molestar a su primo"

Así es como recibes a tu primo después de que regresa de viaje de negocios "muy dramático"

 **Shaoran: "** levantando el ceño"

Perdón es que tengo mucho trabajo, además solo te fuiste tres días

 **Eriol:**

Y que no me merezco un como te fue que tal tu viaje

 **Shaoran:**

Ya enserio como te fue con la negociación

 **Eriol:**

Ahora si te interesa

 **Shaoran: "** desesperado"

Eriol por favor no me hagas perder la paciencia y cuéntame como te fue

 **Eriol:**

Bueno primito déjame contarte que tu propuesta y el talento de tu humilde servidor les encanto a los accionistas, he industrias Li adquirió el 70% de las acciones de la mas importante empresa de tecnología en toda Europa

 **Shaoran:** "abraza a su primo de forma afectiva"

Felicitaciones hermano, buen trabajo

 **Eriol:**

Esto hay que celebrarlo no crees

 **Meiling:** "entrando a la oficina"

Que vamos a celebrar, (saludando de beso a cada uno)hola chicos

 **Shaoran:**

Mei no es que me moleste pero cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar

 **Meiling: "** como niña chiquita"

Perdón Shaoran se me olvido

 **Eriol:**

Hola Mei, tranquila ya ves como es el primo

 **Shaoran:**

Ya perdón Mei es que el trabajo me tiene de malas

 **Meiling:**

Bueno, y bien que tenemos que celebrar

 **Shaoran:**

Que acá el primo pudo cerrar el contrato con la empresa inglesa, adquiriendo el 70% de las acciones

 **Meiling:**

Wou eso significa que industrias Li es líder en el mercado europeo

 **Eriol:**

Así es prima

 **Meiling:**

Ya tenemos dos cosas que celebrar

 **Shaoran:**

Dos, cual es la otra

 **Meiling:**

Que ya tienes asistente nueva

 **Shaoran:**

Que?

 **Meiling:**

Tu hermana ya le dio a firmar un contrato

 **Eriol:**

Así que lo consiguió

 **Shaoran:**

No se que se traen entre manos, en fin dejen me cambio para ir a celebrar " pasando a una habitación que se encontraba dentro de la misma oficina"

 **Eriol:**

En serio trajo Fanren a la chica japonesa que provoco el accidente en el restaurante y la fiesta a nuestro querido Shaoran

 **Meiling:**

Así es la misma que al parecer hiso que estuviera de malas por dejarlo plantado

 **Eriol:**

Ya quiero ver su cara cuando la vea

 **Meiling:**

Descuida ya no tarda en subir "ambos sonrieron en complicidad"

Mientras en elevador venían subiendo dos castañas una con ojos color verde y la otra en color marrón.

 **Fanren:**

Cariño no me digas que te da nervios ver a mi hermano "sonriendo"

 **Sakura:**

Em si un poco

 **Fanren:**

Tranquila no muerde, bueno debo admitir que es un poco serio, a la vez muy exigente incluso con el mismo, tanto que en algunas ocasiones están de malas

 **Sakura:**

Tanto

 **Fanren:**

Pero no lo culpo

 **Sakura:**

Por

 **Fanren:**

Bueno sabes el clan Li es uno de los mas importantes por sus tradiciones, así que por ser el único varón de la familia, desde que nació y tras la muerte de mi padre tiene muchas responsabilidades por lo mismo mi madre desde pequeño le exigió demasiado en todos sus aspectos

 **Sakura:**

Entonces nunca puede hacer lo que quiere

 **Fanren:** "se abren las puertas del ascensor"

Casi no, bueno llegamos

 **Sakura:**

Ok

 **Chiharu:**

Señorita Fanren buenos días

 **Fanren:**

Hola nena buen día, a por cierto te presento a Sakura Kinomoto, ella va ha ser la nueva asistente personal de mi hermano

 **Chiharu:**

Mucho gusto yo soy la secretaria de presidencia y será un honor trabajar con usted

 **Sakura:**

El gusto es mío y espero hacer un buen equipo con usted

 **Fanren:**

Perfecto espero y apoyen mucho a mi hermano, por cierto esta en su oficina

 **Chiharu:**

Si esta con la señorita Meiling y el joven Hiragizawa

 **Fanren:**

Perfecto Sakura, por cierto esta será tu pequeña oficina instálate en lo que entro a decirle a mi hermano que ya estas aquí

 **Sakurita:**

Si no te preocupes yo espero "un poco roja"

 **Fanren:** "dirigiéndose a Eriol"

Eriol cariño cuando regresaste de tu viaje y que tal te fue

 **Eriol:**

Vaya hasta que una persona se preocupa por su servidor

 **Fanren:**

Jajaja ya sabes que te quiero cariño, y bien como te fue

 **Eriol:**

Pues mejor de lo que esperaba

 **Meiling:**

Al fin Industrias Li tendrá el liderazgo en el mercado europeo

 **Fanren:**

Genial Shaoran debe estar tan feliz

 **Eriol:**

Así es, con decirte que el gruñón de tu hermano aceptó ir a celebrar con nosotros, a por cierto Fanren vienes sola

 **Fanren:**

Ya le dijiste verdad "dirigiéndose a su prima"

 **Meiling:**

Lo siento

 **Eriol:**

En fin donde esta quiero conocer a la autora de que Shaoran terminara así mostrándole una imagen a y que estuvieras de malas todo este tiempo por dejarlo plantado.

 **Fanren:**

Tienes la foto en tu cartera

 **Eriol:**

Y tu en tu celular, ya donde esta

 **Fanren:**

Esta bien voy por ella "dirigiéndose a la puerta", Sakura cariño pasa

 **Sakura:** "tímida entra, viendo a los otros dos chicos "

Hola buen día

 **Fanren:**

Sakura ella es Meiling ya la conociste y el es

 **Eriol:** "interrumpiendo"

Fanren permíteme presentarme, hola hermosa yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa

 **Sakura:** "un poco roja"

Mucho gusto señor Hiragizawa yo soy Sakura Kinomoto seré la nueva asistente de joven Li

 **Eriol:**

No me digas señor por favor llámame Eriol y nena no sabes en lo que te metes

 **Fanren:**

Eriol! A por cierto el es el bicepresidente de Industrias Li

 **Eriol:**

Oye Sakura te puedo llamar así verdad te gustaría ir a comer con nosotros

 **Sakura:**

Bueno es que voy a empezar a trabajar y pues

 **Eriol:**

Es que nada te doy el resto del día "cuando una voz se escucha del pasillo"

 **Shaoran:**

Chicos ya termine mi llamada así que vamos a comer "cuando entra se pierde en la imagen que tenia en frente la chica de los hermosos ojos verdes, que no lo habían dejado dormir" Sakura...

* * *

hola que tal perdón por la tardanza pero de recompensa la próxima semana subo doble capítulo, bueno en fin como ven ya nuestros protagonistas se volvieron a encontrar y todo por la hermana de Shaoran, bueno espero como siempre sus comentarios y gracias a los que siguen la historia

 **Mopdificado**

 **Gracias a M** iaka-chann lamento por lo de la otra ocasión pero por querer apresurarme con la publicación ni siquiera lo leí espero te guste la modificación


	5. Chapter 5: primera parte

**Capítulo V: El enemigo en casa**

 **Shanghái China**

En una gran casa se encontraba un señor de edad avanzada se encuentra en una sala tomando él té, cuando de repente entra un señor

 **Mayordomo:**

Señor Li, están en la entrada unos hombres que al parecer tienen una orden

 **John:**

Por favor que pasen

 **Mayordomo:**

Claro mi señor "dirigiéndose a la puerta" señores adelante

 **Abogado:**

Adelanté el señor Li los espero

 **John:**

Señores a que se debe su presencia

 **Abogado:**

Me temo decir que son por malas noticias

 **John:**

Díganme señores

 **Abogados:**

Es una orden de embargo de todos sus bienes

 **John:** "frunciendo el ceño"

Bajó que cargo

 **Abogado:**

Su hijo aposto todo en el casino y perdió todo

 **John:**

Discúlpeme pero él no tiene la autoridad para hacer eso, ni siquiera tiene los papeles

 **Abogado:**

Pero claro que si los tenemos y unas firmas de sesión de ustedes señor mire.

 **John:**

No pude ser cuando firme eso

A la sala entra un joven bien parecido de ojos color café y cabello color negro

 **Tora:**

Padre que sucede aquí

 **John:**

Es lo mismo que me pregunto, me podrías explicar que significa esto "dándole el papel"

 **Tora: "** Lee el papel"

Padre, deja te explico "resolviendo una bofetada de su padre"

 **John:** "dirigiéndose a los señores"

Podrían dejarme a solas con mi hijo

 **Abogado:**

Claro

 **Tora:**

Padre lo que paso fue que me quise asociar con los dueños de casino y

 **John:**

No me digas alistando todo lo que tenemos

 **Tora:**

Yo sólo quería quedar bien con el dueño del casino y pues me dio a beber y no supe lo que hice

 **John:**

Y que pensabas al meterte con gente de ese tipo

 **Tora:**

Yo solo quería llegar a ser un gran empresario como mi primo Shaoran y...

 **John:**

Te falta mucho para ser como tu primo, además con que hubieses sido un muchacho trabajador y responsable yo estaría orgulloso

 **Tora:**

Si me falta una herencia como la de él, un padre con poder y valor de pelear una parte de la fortuna de la familia Li.

 **John:**

De que hablas si al igual que mi hermano yo tuve mi herencia

 **Tora:**

Por favor a comparación de mi tío Hien Li, lo que heredaste es una miseria pero claro que se puede esperar del hijo ilegitimo del gran Li

 **John:**

Cállate dándole una bofetada a su hijo, estoy seguro que ni teniendo todo el dinero del mundo podrías ser como tu primo un hombre trabajador, responsable y respetado

 **Tora:**

No me vuelvas a poner una mano enzima "empujando a su padre haciéndolo caer hacia tras dándose un fuerte golpe en la nuca" padre, padre responde por favor "gritando"

Los gritos del muchacho provocaron que las personas que se encontraban fuera de la habitación entraran corriendo

 **Mayordomo:**

Señor Li que sucedió

 **Tora:** "fingiendo"

Estábamos discutiendo cuando empezó a tocarse el pecho por un supuesto dolor que sintió cuando reaccione él estaba tirado y no respondía

 **Abogado:** "buscando su pulso"

Lo lamento pero el señor Li está muerto, llamaré a la policía

 **Tora:** "llorando"

No padre no por favor perdóname no quise decepcionarte

 **Mayordomo:**

Le hablare a sus familiares para darles la mala noticia "dejando al joven con el cuerpo de su padre"

 **Tora:**

Te moriste creyendo que soy un perdedor por culpa del imbécil de mi primo pero te prometo que él me las va a pagar por ser tu favorito y te demostraré quien de los dos mejor, "entran los señores y el empieza a llorar"

 **Abogado:**

Ya les hable a las autoridades correspondientes para que trasladen el cuerpo a donde usted indique joven Li

 **Tora:**

Gracias

 **Hong Kong**

 **Mansión Li**

 **Wei:**

Señora Li tiene una llamada de Shanghái

 **Ieran:**

Los atiendo por el teléfono de la sala, bueno

 **Mayordomo:**

Bueno señora Li como estas, habla el mayordomo del señor John Li

 **Ieran:**

Hola a que se debe su llamada noticias de la familia

 **Mayordomo:**

Me temo decir que si pero por desgracia no son buenas noticias

 **Ieran:**

Que sucede

 **Mayordomo:**

El señor John Li acaba de fallecer ase unos momentos

 **Ieran:**

Como sucedió

 **Mayordomo:**

Fue un ataque al corazón, podrías avisarle a sus hijos

 **Ieran:**

Y Tora como esta

 **Mayordomo:**

Un poco serio pero su semblante refleja tristeza

 **Ieran:**

Descuide yo les aviso a los muchachos por favor me avisa donde será el culto

 **Wei:**

Malas noticias mi señora

 **Ieran:**

Así es Wei, por favor pídele al chofer que tenga listo el auto

 **Wei:**

Si mi señora quiere que la acompañe

 **Ieran:**

Por favor "saliendo hacia su habitación"

 **En el corporativo**

hola soy Sakura Kinomoto y llevo 2 meses trabajando para industrias Li lo cual debo admitir me ha costado un poco ya que trabajo para el amor de mi vida el cuál es muy exigente por no decirle obsesivo y perfeccionista, pero bajó esa capa de empresario duro hay un gran chico con un corazón enorme y lo he notado por cómo trata a sus hermanas y primos, e incluso me tuvo mucha paciencia en los primeros días lo cual me enamora cada día más de él, ahorita ya he agarrado mucha experiencia por lo cual soy muy buena en lo que hago y he tenido una relación muy amigable con el

 **Meiling:**

Hola Kinomoto como estas

 **Sakura:**

Si señorita Li "dirigiéndose a la oficina de Shaoran", señor Li la señorita Meiling Li quiere hablar con usted

 **Shaoran:**

Que pase Sakura, a por cierto pide que te traigan la comida para ambos a la oficina

 **Sakura:**

Por supuesto señor Li "saliendo hacia su oficina"

Hola soy Shaoran Li y soy director de esta gran empresa, y la chica que acaba den salir me trae loco, es mi asistente personal debo admitir que es muy buena en su trabajo aunque al principio le costó mucho pero se fue acostumbrando a mi forma de ser, me apoya tanto laboral y emocionalmente tiene un ángel que la hace única tanto que incluso con muchos socios tiene buena relación.

 **Meiling:** "efusivamente"

Hola Shaoran como esta mi primo favorito que tal el viaje a América.

 **Shaoran:**

Bien gracias por preguntar

 **Meiling:**

Se supone que solo ibas un par de semanas pero te quedaste todo un mes

 **Shaoran:**

Ya sabes, en lo que se concretó el negocio y pues tuve la oportunidad de hacer mis propias inversiones en otros negocios

 **Meiling:**

Y que tal tu asistente

 **Shaoran:**

Es buena tanto que debo admitir que por ella se logró concretar la sociedad con los americanos

 **Meiling:**

Que increíble noticia

 **Shaoran:**

Y solo viniste a preguntar por lo de Kinomoto

 **Meiling:**

No de hecho te traigo dos grandes noticias

 **Shaoran:**

Escuchó

 **Meiling**

La revista ya salió a la venta y estamos en la portada ambos

 **Shaoran:**

Se ve bien me agrado y la segunda

 **Meiling:**

Que este nominado al premio "Empresario joven del año" y la revista sacara una edición exclusiva para ti.

 **Shaoran:**

Pero por supuesto que no voy a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo olvídenlo

 **Meiling:**

Tía Ieran ya acepto por ti así que temo decir que no hay escapatoria

 **Shaoran:** "molesto"

Para cuando vienen esas personas

 **Meiling:**

La próxima semana "suena la puerta"

 **Shaoran:**

Adelante

 **Sakura:**

Señor interrumpo

 **Meiling:**

Kinomoto cariño ayúdame con este cabeza dura

 **Sakura:**

En que puedo ayudar

 **Meiling:** Las buenas nuevas es que Shaoran fue nominado al premio "empresario joven del año"

 **Sakura:** "entusiasta"

Enserió wau eso es fantástico, felicidades señor Li

 **Shaoran:**

Kinomoto por favor no me digas señor además eso no es el problema lo que no me agrada es tener que salir en la revista

 **Sakura:**

Pues no se me hace tan mala idea Li

 **Meiling:**

Ya vez, en fin al rato te veo en la casa "saliendo de la oficina" nos vemos Kinomoto

 **Shaoran:**

Ya se fue, gracias por el apoyo Sakura

 **Sakura:**

Perdón pero considero es algo bueno en fin, traje la comida

 **Shaoran:** "feliz"

Que bien debo admitir que me encanta como cocinas y pensar como probé tu comida llevabas dos semanas trabajando aquí recuerdas

 **Flash Back**

 **Shaoran:**

Vaya que tuvimos bastante trabajo, ya es muy noche y no hemos comido nada

 **Sakura:**

Lo siento señor Li pero se me paso pedir que trajeran comida

 **Shaoran:**

Ya no te preocupes será mejor que nos apuremos para que nos vayamos

 **Sakura:**

Si mire la hora, supongo Tian me está esperando

 **Shaoran:**

Descuida dile que yo te llevo a tu casa, "suena su estómago" tengo hambre

 **Sakura**

Espere yo traje mi lunch que prepare en la mañana, quiere comerlo son unas bolitas de arroz rellenas y unos rollos de pescado muy ricos

 **Shaoran:**

Gracias por compartirme de tu lunch mmm esta delicioso tú lo hiciste

 **Sakura:**

Así es me agrada que le hayan gustado

 **Shaoran:**

Es broma está súper rico me encanto, pero por favor come tú también

 **Sakura:**

Claro "toma con un palillo una bolita de arroz y le vierte un aderezo, a la hora de intentar morder sale volando la bilirrubina impactándose con el rostro del chico" lo lamento

 **Shaoran:**

Descuida al menos no fue una charola de comida "sonriendo"

 **Sakura: "** haciendo un puchero como niña chiquita"

Tenía que acordarse

 **Shaoran: "** con una sonrisa"

Perdón pero es algo un poco difícil de olvidar, hablando de eso de castigo tendrás que cocinarme cada que puedas

 **Sakura:**

Si se me hace justo

 **Fin Del flash back**

 **Shaoran:**

Solo de recordar tu rostro cuando creíste que me había molestado por lo de la bolita muero de risa.

 **Sakura:** **"** sonrojada"

Gracias "apenada

 **Shaoran:**

Con que platillo me deleitaras

 **Sakura:**

Pues hice unos fideos caseros fritos acompañados con unas proteínas y unos vegétales, también traje unos rollos primavera rellenos de pescado.

 **Shaoran:**

Mm se ve todo muy rico

 **Sakura:**

De postre prepare pastel de chocolate con cerezas

 **Shaoran:**

Genial mi favorito.

Se la pasaron comiendo un buen rato

Mi favorito

 **Los dos castaños seguían compartiendo los alimentos muy felices hasta que**

 **Shaoran:**

Sakura te tengo una noticia que tal vez te agrade mucho

 **Sakura:**

Cuál es esa noticia

 **Shaoran:**

Recibí una llamada de Japón, al parecer la nueva planta y las oficinas ya van a ser terminadas, vamos a ir a inaugurarlas con Hiragizawa, y mis hermanas.

 **Sakura:**

Enserio cuando irán

 **Shaoran:**

Iremos en unos 20 días

 **Sakura:**

Yo también iré, enserió

 **Shaoran:**

Claro eres mi asistente y tienes que acompañarme además podrías ver a tu familia

 **Sakura: "** efusivamente lo abraza"

Gracias Li "Shaoran corresponde al abrazo sin darse cuenta de las presencias"

 **Ieran:**

Ha ha lamento interrumpir su momento jóvenes

 **Shaoran:** "sorprendido suelta a la castaña"

Madre, lo siento no es lo que tú crees es solo que estábamos

 **Ieran:**

Ahórrate las explicaciones quieres

 **Sakura:**

Lo lamento señora

 **Ieran:**

Y ella es

 **Shaoran:**

Sakura Kinomoto mi asistente personal, Kinomoto mi madre Ieran Li

 **Sakura:**

Mucho gusto señora Li "ofreciéndole la mano"

 **Ieran:** "no correspondiendo al saludo, muy fría"

Igualmente, "dirigiéndose a todos los presentes" por favor déjenme asolas con mi hijo que nadie nos interrumpa.

 **Wei:**

Si mi señora

 **Sakura y Chiharu: "** asustada"

Por supuesto

 **Ieran:**

Señorita Chiharu podría traerme dos tazas de Té por favor y avísales a mi hija y a mi sobrina Meiling que suban de inmediato

 **Chiharu:**

Si señora Li

Salen todos de la habitación

 **Shaoran:**

Madre a que se debe su visita

 **Ieran:**

Cuando lleguen tu prima y tu hermana les diré, en cuanto a lo de la escenita que acabo de presenciar

 **Shaoran:**

Madre no estábamos haciendo nada malo es solo que somos muy buenos amigos y

 **Ieran:**

Te gusta la chica Shaoran

 **Shaoran:**

Que! Bueno he he

 **Ieran:**

Ya no te molestes en contestar ya entendí

 **Shaoran:**

Pero….. "tocan la puerta"

 **Fanren:**

Madre nos solicitaste

 **Ieran:**

Así es

 **Meiling:** "bajando la cabeza en signo de respeto"

Sucede algo tía "sentándose en la salita que se encontraba en la oficina"

 **Ieran:**

Lamentablemente no les traigo buenas noticias

 **Shaoran:**

Que sucede madre díganos

 **Ieran:**

Temo decir que su tío John Li falleció esta mañana

 **Que contestaron "sorprendidos" los tres jóvenes**

 **Shaoran:**

Como es posible como sucedió "en tono preocupado

 **Ieran:**

Al parecer sufrió un ataque al corazón, Shaoran necesito que ahorita mismo viajes Shanghái para ver que necesitan para trasladar el cuerpo para funeral porque al parecer hay unos problemas por haya.

 **Shaoran:** "muy triste"

Si madre descuide

 **Meiling:**

Yo te acompaño primo

 **Wei:**

Igual yo Joven Shaoran

 **Shaoran:**

Si me parece bien, permítanme "toma el teléfono de su escritorio y marca" Señorita Chiharu necesito que me comuniques al hangar Li y le pidas al piloto que prepare el jet privado para salir en una hora"

 **Chiharu:**

Si señor con dirección a donde perdón

 **Shaoran:**

A Shanghái por favor

 **Chiharu:**

De inmediato señor Li

 **Meiling:**

Será mejor que vallamos a preparar una maleta

 **Shaoran:**

Fanren tengo unos pendiente podrías revisarlos con Kinomoto ella sabe cuáles son

 **Fanren:**

Ok ella se va a quedar

 **Ieran:**

Bueno muchachos se van con nosotros para hacer sus maletas

 **Shaoran:**

No yo llevo mi auto

 **Ieran:**

Claro que jovencito no estás en condiciones de manejar, además es una orden

 **Shaoran:**

Está bien

 **Afuera de la oficina**

 **Sakura:**

Creo que a la señora Li no le agrado

 **Chiharu:**

Descuida es así con todos no lo tomes tan personal

 **Sakura:**

Crees que me corran por

 **Chiharu:**

Por abrazar a joven Li no aunque a la señora no le agrado nada eso "suena el teléfono de su escritorio"

 **Sakura:**

Ojala y esto no ocasione problemas "para sí misma"

 **Chiharu:**

Bueno, claro señor con dirección ha, si señor Li de inmediato

 **Sakura:**

Quien era

 **Chiharu:**

El Joven Li "mientras marca un numero en su teléfono"

 **Sakura:**

Que necesita

 **Chiharu:**

Permíteme tantito "hablando por teléfono" señor buenas tardea habla Chiharu asistente de presidencia necesito que prepare el jet dentro de una hora, con dirección a Shanghái, ok gracias hasta luego

 **Sakura:** "esperando a que terminara la llamada"

Ya veo quien va a viajar

 **Chiharu:**

No sé solo hice lo que el joven Li me pidió

 **Van saliendo de la oficina Shaoran, Meiling, seguidos por Fanren y al final vienen Wei y la Señora Ieran**

 **Shaoran: "** Muy serio"

Bueno te encargo los pendientes, Kinomoto por favor ayúdale a mi hermana "asisten con la cabeza ambas chicas", Señorita Chiharu ya hizo lo que le encargue

 **Chiharu:**

Si señor

 **Ieran:** "se acerca al escritorio de la japonesa, en tono muy bajo y muy serio"

Usted y yo tenemos una plática pendiente señorita

 **Sakura:** "asustada"

Si señora

 **Ieran:**

Vámonos

 **Shaoran:**

Si madre nos vemos señoritas "subiendo al elevador"

 **Fanren:** "triste"

Sakura cariño podrías decirme cuales son los pendientes por favor

 **Sakura:**

Señorita Fanren les sucedió algo

 **Fanren:**

Pues verás se murió mi tío John hermano de mi padre

 **Sakura:**

Ya veo por eso el joven Li estaba mucho muy serio

 **Fanren:** "angustiada"

De hecho mi hermano me preocupa bastante

 **Sakura:**

Crees que le afecte mucho la muerte de su tío

 **Fanren:**

Si verás mi tío siempre fue muy cercano a nosotros pero sobre todo a Shaoran y bueno mi padre murió cuando él tenía 2 años, para el mi tío era como su padre y él lo quería como a un hijo

 **Sakura:**

Ya veo pero nunca lo vi por acá

 **Fanren:**

Bueno es que mi tía no se llevaba muy bien con mi madre por ciertos malentendidos, entonces para evitar problemas él se fue a vivir a Shanghái, pero aun así se frecuentaba mucho con Shaoran.

 **Sakura:**

Pobre esperemos este bien, una pregunta más y también era tío de Eriol

 **Fanren:**

Si de hecho su mamá de Eriol, mi tío y mi padre son hermanos

Siguieron trabajando hasta terminar

 **Shanghái China**

Meiling y Shaoran viajando a Shanghái en el jet de la familia, el muchacho Li en todo el camino estuvo muy serio en silencio y con la mirada pérdida

 **Meiling: "** preocupada"

Llegamos Shaoran, Shaoran te encuentras bien? "sacándolo de sus pensamientos"

 **Shaoran:**

Si porque lo dices Meiling "bajando del jet junto con la chica

 **Meiling:**

Estas más serio de lo normal yo se…"es interrumpida"

 **Yamazaki:**

Señor Li

 **Shaoran:**

Si soy yo

 **Yamazaki:**

Este es el vehículo que rento, yo seré su chofer, permítame les ayudó con las maletas

 **Shaoran:**

Mucho gusto y gracias "abriéndole la puerta del auto a su prima como todo un caballero"

 **Yamazaki:**

Y bien a donde los llevare

 **Shaoran:**

A esta dirección por favor "subiendo al automóvil" y bien que decías Mei

 **Meiling:**

Olvídalo

 **Yamazaki:**

Llegamos señor

 **Shaoran: "** baja el cristal del auto"

Buenas tardes oficial soy Shaoran Li vengo a ver a mi primo Tora Li

 **Guardia:**

Me temo decir señor que los señores Li ya no son dueños de esta propiedad

 **Shaoran:** "sorprendido"

Como es posible eso, "pensando" no sabe en donde podría encontrarlo

 **Guardia:**

Bueno como sabrá el señor Li falleció así que vino la morgue por el supongo que está en el hospital forense.

 **Shaoran:**

Y donde esta ese hospital

 **Yamazaki:**

Perdón por interrumpirlos pero yo si se dónde esta

 **Shaoran:**

Lléveme por favor de inmediato

 **En el hospital**

 **Yamazaki:**

Listo llegamos señor

 **Shaoran:**

Perfecto déjenme ver si aquí están "bajando del auto"

 **Meiling:**

Espera yo también voy "siguiéndolo"

Shaoran entra seguido por Meiling y de inmediato se encuentra al mayordomo de su tío y es divisado por su primo sin que él lo note.

 **Tora: "** molesto"

Qué diablos hace este imbécil aquí, lo que me faltaba

 **Mayordomo:**

Joven Shaoran como ha cambiado

 **Shaoran:**

Hola que bueno que los encuentro podría explicarme que fue lo que sucedió con mi tío y la mansión como esta eso de que ya no es su casa

 **Mayordomo:**

Vera joven al parecer a su tío le dio por una acalorada discusión que tuvo con su primo Tora y…

 **Tora: "** fingiendo tristeza"

Shaoran primo que haces aquí y mira nada mas Meiling también estas aquí.

 **Shaoran:**

Tora que fue lo que sucedió porque están aquí en este lugar y por qué ya no les pertenece su casa.

 **Tora:** "llorando"

Hay primos fue una terrible desgracia me siento mal "actuando"

 **Shaoran: "** ingenuo"

Tranquilo vamos mejor a la cafetería y me explicas"

 **Tora:**

Si buena idea tu "dirigiéndose al mayordomo" espera aquí por si nos hablan.

 **Mayordomo:**

Si joven Tora

 **En la cafetería**

 **Shaoran:**

Que fue lo que sucedió Tora, el mayordomo me comento que mi tío y tu discutieron

 **Tora:**

Es una larga historia veras a mi padre le propusieron un negocio al cual él le invirtió todo lo que tenemos, pero lamentablemente salió todo mal y perdimos todo sin excepción

 **Shaoran:**

Me es difícil creerte eso que me cuentas pero en fin continua

 **Tora:** "molesto"

Pues créelo, en fin hoy en la mañana llegan unos abogados a embargar todo, yo la verdad me moleste con mi padre así que si le alce la voz, con lo de la noticia le dio un ataque al corazón y falleció.

 **Shaoran:**

Ya veo y por qué no lo has sacado de aquí

 **Tora:**

Por qué no tengo dinero para los trámites y adonde me lo llevo

 **Shaoran:**

Tranquilo yo me encargo de eso, oye algún problema si paso a ver a mi tío

 **Tora:**

De mi parte ninguno pero espero tengas mejor suerte que yo

 **Meiling:**

De que hablas Tora

 **Tora:**

Yo pedí poderlo ver pero la recepcionista esta insoportable

 **Shaoran:**

Bueno vamos e igual nos dejan pasar a los tres

 **Meiling:**

Yo no gracias

 **Tora:**

Por que

 **Meiling:**

No te ofendas Tora pero entrar a ese lugar me trae malos recuerdos de cuando mis padres

 **Shaoran:**

Entiendo Meiling, vamos

Caminaron hasta la recepción del hospital y Shaoran acercarse a hablar con la recepcionista que se encontraba leyendo una revista

 **Shaoran:**

Hola señorita

 **Ying:** "alzando la cara y sorprendiéndose"

Ying, por favor dígame Ying, que se le ofrece señor Li

 **Shaoran:**

Por favor Ying llámame Shaoran "sonriendo"

 **Ying:**

Si Shaoran

 **Shaoran:**

Mira necesitó saber si podemos pasar a ver a un familiar que lamentablemente está ahí adentro.

 **Ying:**

Pues tendríamos que hablar con el doctor a ver si ya pueden pasar a verlo, pero dígame yo lo llevo con el

 **Shaoran:**

Enserio se lo agradeceré mucho, vamos Tora

 **Ying:**

Lo lamento pero solo uno podrá pasar

 **Tora:**

Descuida Shaoran ve tu sirve que te dicen que se necesita para sacarle de aquí

 **Shaoran:**

Ok me parece bien no tardo "avanzando con la recepcionista"

 **Tora:**

Descuida tómate tu tiempo

 **Meiling: "** dirigiéndose a las bancas en donde se encontraba el mayordomo de su primo"

Que amable al dejar pasar a Shaoran a ver a tu padre en tu lugar

 **Tora:**

Descuida yo sé que para Shaoran él era como un padre y mi padre lo quería como a un hijo "bajando la voz" incluso más que a su propio hijo "con una mirada de odio y cerrando el puño"

 **Meiling:**

Perdón eso último no lo pude escuchar

 **Tora:**

Oye no tienes hambre prima

 **Meiling:**

Un poco

 **Tora:**

En la cafetería venden algunos bocadillos por que no compras algunos para todos "dándole un par de billetes"

 **Meiling:**

No descuida yo pago "rechazando el dinero de Tora" entiendo que tienes problemas económicos mejor guárdalos.

 **Mayordomo:**

La acompaño señorita

 **Tora:**

No espera tengo que hablar contigo

 **Meiling:**

Descuide yo voy sola hable con Tora

 **Tora: "** sonriendo"

Tranquila, en que estaba así "volteando a ver al mayordomo" así, quien te dio permiso de estar hablando de lo que sucedió entre mi padre y yo

 **Mayordomo:**

Perdón joven es solo

 **Tora:**

Solo que nada te aviso en primera que estas despedido y en segunda si llegas a decirle a alguien lo que sucedió e interfiere con mi venganza te mueres entendido.

 **Mayordomo:**

Pero joven

 **Tora:**

Entendido, así que puedes empezar largándote de una vez por todas anciano

 **Mayordomo:**

Está bien joven me largo pero antes, recuerde joven el odio destruye

 **Tora:**

Si entiendo

 **Meiling:** "llegando"

Que entiendes

 **Tora:**

Que se va a ir porque ya no tengo trabajo para él y pues tiene razón

 **Meiling:**

Que mal te abandona cuando más lo necesitas

 **Tora:**

Tranquila traes los bocadillos muero de hambre

 **Meiling:**

Si por supuesto

 **Una hora más tarde**

 **Shaoran:**

Entonces doctor eso es todo lo que se necesitas

 **Doctor:**

Así es joven Li solo que hasta mañana se los entregaran por la hora

 **Shaoran:**

Ok descuide entonces mañana temprano estoy por acá

 **Doctor:**

Por supuesto hasta mañana joven Li

 **Shaoran:**

Hasta mañana Ying

 **Ying: "** muy torpe"

Hasta mañana Shaoran

 **Meiling:** "abrazándolo"

Que te dijeron Shaoran

 **Tora:**

Si primo que sucedió

 **Shaoran:**

Mañana nos entregan el cuerpo de mi tío, mientras será mejor que intentemos descansar y comer algo

 **Tora:**

Donde ya no tengo casa

 **Shaoran:**

Tranquilo por eso yo me preocupo vamos el chofer nos debe estar esperando "saliendo seguido de sus primos"

 **Chófer:**

Señor Li

 **Shaoran:**

Ya regrese, Tora Algún lugar donde podamos comer

 **Tora:**

De hecho conozco un buen lugar es de un amigo Ruso está muy rico

 **Shaoran:**

Perfecto indícale al chofer por favor primo

 **Tora:**

Si descuida

Llegaron a un edificio pequeño pero muy elegante

 **Chófer:**

Es aquí señor "sacado de onda"

 **Tora:**

Si vamos chicos "bajando del auto"

 **Chófer:**

Jóvenes tengan cuidado no son gente de fiar

 **Shaoran:** "pensando"

Descuida pero por favor tu tampoco as comido acompáñanos "ayudando a su prima Meiling"

 **Chófer:** "sorprendido"

Si gracias

 **Meiling:**

Me preocupa lo que dijo el chofer

 **Shaoran:**

Tranquila Mei lo estoy tomando en cuenta

 **Tora:**

Vamos chicos apúrense

 **Camarero:**

Joven Li buenas noches, en que les puedo ayudar

 **Tora:**

Una mesa para tres

 **Shaoran:**

Cuatro por favor, señalando al chofer

 **Tora:**

Ok entiendo

 **Camarero:**

Perfecto a nombre de quien

 **Tora:**

Shaoran Li

 **Camarero:**

Entendido, permítame a ver síganme joven

 **Tora:**

Vamos

 **Camarero:**

Esta es su mesa enseguida le atienden, señor Tora mi jefe me pidió que pase a saludarlo "en voz baja solo para el"

 **Shaoran:**

Se ve bien el lugar

 **Tora:**

Ahorita regreso voy a saludar a mi amigo el Ruso, ordenen un paquete 2 para mí por favor

 **Shaoran:**

Si descuida

Tora camina hasta una puerta donde dos hombres ya lo esperaban

 **Guaruras: "** golpéale en el estómago"

El jefe me pidió que lo saludara "jalándolo por un pasillo oscuro de forma brusca" señor le traigo la basura

 **Ruso:**

Pero miren nada mas quien me vino a visitarla basura Li, oye que mataste a tu padre por perder toda su fortuna

 **Tora:**

Perder todo mm, casi todo

 **Ruso: "molesto"**

Y mi dinero imbécil

 **Tora:**

No lo tengo

 **Ruso:** "ordenando"

Mátenlo

 **Tora:**

Espera te tengo un negocio muy grande que te conviene

 **Ruso:**

De ti lo dudo basura, pero escucho

 **Tora:**

Haya fuera esta Shaoran Li mi primo el heredero absoluto del imperio Li y director de la empresa más importante de tecnología en todo el mundo

 **Ruso:**

Me gusta sigue

 **Tora:**

Me iré con él y cuando consiga entrar a la empresa te pago

 **Ruso:**

Olvídalo lo del dinero si me haces el transportista de industrias Li todo queda saldado

 **Tora:**

Hecho

 **Ruso:**

Mira nada mas quien iba a decir que una basura como tu tendría conectes importantes, es más preséntamelo por favor vamos.

 **Shaoran:**

Oye y cómo te llamas

 **Chófer:**

Takashi Yamazaki

 **Shaoran:**

Y cuéntame que te trajo a China

 **Yamazaki:**

Como sabe que no soy de China

 **Shaoran:**

Tu acento se me hace como japonés

 **Yamazaki:**

Vaya es usted bueno, pues me vine porque me enamore de una chica pero perdí mi empleo y me dejo así que trabajo ahorita de chófer

 **Shaoran:**

Valla y en que trabajabas

 **Yamazaki:**

Soy contador financiero, pero la empresa para la que trabajaba vendió y despidieron a todos incluyéndome

 **Shaoran:**

Este es mi numero si te interesa un puesto en Hong Kong háblame quieres.

 **Yamazaki:**

Claro por supuesto..."interrumpido por"

 **Tora:**

Ya regrese Shaoran, Meiling les presento a mi amigo el Ruso, Ruso mis primos Meiling y Shaoran Li

 **Shaoran:**

Mucho gusto señor

 **Ruso:**

El gusto es mío, vaya que hermosa dama tengo en frente "Dirigiéndose a Meiling" espero no incomodarle señorita Li

 **Meiling:**

Descuide

 **Ruso:**

Ya los atendieron

 **Shaoran:**

Si gracias

 **Tora:**

Lamento lo de su tío

 **Shaoran:**

Gracias

 **Ruso:**

En fin, los dejo que continúen con su cena espero volverlos a ver con su permiso

 **Tora:**

Hasta luego, chicos ya comieron

 **Shaoran:**

Si Tora pero te esperamos

 **Tora:**

Gracias

 _ **Terminaron de cenar todos y Shaoran pido la cuenta pero algo no le pareció.**_

 **Shaoran:**

Como que no es nada señor

 **Cajero:**

Si señor Li el señor Ruso pidió que se les diera el servicio gratis

 **Tora:** "feliz"

Shaoran acepta el gesto de nuestro amigo Ruso

 **Shaoran:**

Por supuesto que no

 **Ruso:** "acercándose"

Sucede algo amigo

 **Tora:**

No descuida y gracias por lo de la cena

 **Shaoran:** "interrumpiendo"

Pero no podemos aceptar aquí tiene el pago justo por la comida y gracias de todos modos

 **Ruso:**

Lo lamento amigo no quería ofenderlo

 **Shaoran:**

Descuide no es el motivo de mi rechazo, y por favor no me diga amigo por qué no lo somos, hasta luego "saliendo con su prima y el chófer"

 **Tora:** "sacado de onda"

Lo siento amigo es un poco serio mi primo y gracias de nuevo

 **Ruso:** "molesto"

No quieres mi amistad, nadie le habla al Ruso así desde ahora Shaoran Li te acabas de conseguir a un enemigo poderoso. "intimidando a sus empleados"

 _ **Hong Kong**_

 **Fanren:**

Bueno creo ya terminamos, hay algún otro pendiente

 **Sakura:**

No señorita Fanren

 **Fanren:**

Bueno vamos a descansar un poco, mañana siento será un día muy pesado, "despidiéndose"

 **Sakura:**

Hasta mañana señorita, descanse

Las castañita sale del trabajo y se dirige a su departamento donde la estaban esperando.

 **Tomoyo:**

Sakura cariño donde andas llevo rato esperándote

 **Sakura:** "saliendo de sus pensamientos

Tomoyo que haces por acá, porque no me avisaste "abrazando a su prima"

 **Tomoyo:**

Quería sorprenderte

 **Sakura:**

Lo hiciste Tomy, pero pasa ya tienes rato esperando "buscando sus llaves"

 **Tomoyo:**

Bueno llegue aquí a las 8 pero el portero muy amable me dejo pasar al recibidor

 **Sakura: "** abriendo"

Lo lamento Tomy es que tuve mucho trabajo y termine asta tarde

 **Tomoyo:**

Sakura andar sola a estas horas en la calle es peligroso "entrando al departamento"

 **Sakura:**

Descuida la empresa me pone servicio de chófer, en algunas ocasiones mis jefes me traen

 **Tomoyo:** "observando"

Que lindos, que bonito esta tu departamento Sakura

 **Sakura:**

En realidad no es mío la empresa lo renta

 **Tomoyo: "** sentándose en el sofá"

Crees que me digan algo si me quedo con trigo

 **Sakura:**

No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso, y bien que te trajo a China

 **Tomoyo:**

Bueno como sabrás mi madre firmo una sociedad con industrias Li

 **Sakura:**

Si

 **Tomoyo:**

Pues así como industrias Li va abrir una planta en Japón al igual corporación Daidoji abrirá las suyas en China y las oficinas centrales estarán en Hong Kong y seré la encargada

 **Sakura:**

Ya veo eso significa que te vendrás a vivir a Hong Kong

 **Tomoyo:**

Así es y qué tal te va con tu príncipe

 **Sakura:** "cambiando su semblante"

Pues bien, por cierto ya cenaste "cambiando de tema dirigiéndose a la cocina"

 **Tomoyo:** "siguiéndola"

Sakura ese bien no sonó muy convincente "parándose frente a ella" que paso

 **Sakura:**

Hay Tomy lo que pasa es que Shaoran y yo hemos tenido una buena relación laboral y personal

 **Tomoyo:**

Pero

 **Sakura:**

Hoy en la hora del almuerzo estábamos comiendo cuando a Li se le ocurrió mencionar que en un mes iríamos a Japón lo cual me emociono y lo abrace efusivamente

 **Tomoyo:**

Enserio y que hizo

 **Sakura:**

El me abrazó también, el problema fue que su mamá la señora Li entro, nos vio y se molestó tanto que me pidió que me retirara

 **Tomoyo:**

Ya veo y que pasó después

 **Sakura:**

Salió de su oficina le dio indicaciones a mi compañera y solo la señora Li me dijo que teníamos una plática pendiente.

 **Tomoyo:**

Consideras que te puedan destituir de tu puesto

 **Sakura:**

Siento que se molestó con migo un poco solo que con lo de la muerte de su tío no pudo reclamarme

 **Tomoyo:**

Le hablaste para saber si todo está bien

 **Sakura:**

No no lo he hecho

 **Tomoyo:**

Que espetas

 **Sakura:**

Si lo haré después de preparar la cena

 **Tomoyo:**

Deja eso yo la preparo ve a hablar con tu príncipe

 **Sakura:**

Si verdad gracias Tomy

 **Shanghái**

Hoy en la hora del almuerzo abrase a Shaoran porque me dijo que iríamos a

 **En el auto**

 **Tora:** "en tono de reclamo"

Por qué te portaste así con el ruso, ¡estás loco!

 **Meiling:**

Tiene razón Tora, fuiste muy grosero aunque debo admitir que me cae muy mal

 **Shaoran:**

Ese tipo simplemente no me agrada y no me da confianza así que discúlpame primo.

 **Tora: "** molesto"

Entiendo, a ver si no toma represarías "en voz baja"

 **Yamazaki:**

Señor Li, a donde vamos

 **Shaoran:**

Al hotel XaloInn

 **Yamazaki:**

Si señor

 **Yamazaki:**

Listo señor llegamos

 **Shaoran:**

Gracias Yamazaki, te espero mañana temprano para ir al hospital "bajando, junto con sus primos"

 **Yamazaki:**

Claro señor aquí estaré

En la entrada del hotel los saluda el de seguridad bienvenidos

 **Recepcionista:**

Buenas noches señores puedo ayudarles en algo

 **Shaoran:**

Si quero tres suites

 **Recepcionista:**

Permítanme, señor me temo decir que solo tengo 2 habitaciones disponibles

 **Shaoran:**

Señorita asígneme las suites Li

 **Recepcionista:**

O lo lamento señor pero esas habitaciones son exclusivas "viendo a su computadora"

 **Shaoran:**

Si lo se permítame darle mi identificación

 **Recepcionista:** "tomando la credencial y leyendo"

Shaoran Li, lo lamento tanto, discúlpame no lo reconocí, si de inmediato le preparo el piso Li, "hablando por teléfono" listo de inmediato los llevan a sus habitaciones

 **Shaoran:**

Gracias

 **Camarero:**

Señores Li por acá "suena un teléfono"

 **Shaoran:** "contestando"

A horita los alcanzo

 **Meiling:**

Ok Shaoran

" **por teléfono"**

 **Shaoran:**

Bueno

 **Sakura:** "desde Hong Kong"

Bueno señor Li habla Sakura, me enteré de lo que sucedió, como está usted

 **Shaoran:**

Sakura gracias por preguntar me encuentro bien y discúlpame por no despedirme pero como sabrá fue muy drástico todo que Salí de inmediato

 **Sakura:**

Descuide, señor Li también quería informarle que no se preocupe por todos los pendientes que teníamos ya los terminamos entre su hermana y yo

 **Shaoran:**

Te lo agradezco mucho

 **En otra parte del hotel**

"suena un celular"

 **Tora:** "contesta"

Bueno quien habla

 **Ruso:**

Estoy abajo en el bar de tu hotel tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente

 **Tora:** "asustado"

Si voy para allá **"tomando el ascensor"** ruso que haces por acá

 **Ruso:** "un guarura se pone a sus espaldas intimidando al chino"

Pues déjame decirte que no me agrado que hayas dejado que tu primo me tratara mal

 **Tora:**

Tranquilo ruso yo de hecho discutí con el idiota de mi primo por cómo te trato

 **Ruso:**

Pues tu primo es hombre muerto no pasa de hoy, ahorita mis hombres lo tienen en la mira

 **Tora:**

Me arias un favor eliminando a ese imbécil

 **Ruso:**

Lo odias verdad

 **Tora:**

Así es porque por su culpa mi padre jamás me quiso, ¿cómo lo supiste?

 **Ruso:**

Se nota, pero tú tampoco eres santo de su devolución

 **Tora**

Dime algo nuevo

 **Ruso:**

Me vengare de ese idiota pero matarlo vendría siendo un regalo para él, lo destruiré poco a poco

 **Tora:**

Entiendo, pero porque me lo dices a mi

 **Ruso:**

Digamos que te necesito, para que te ganes su confianza

 **Tora:**

Y que ganó yo

 **Ruso:**

Además saldar tus deudas con migo, que quieres

 **Tora:**

Su vida de él y la fortuna del Li

 **Ruso:**

Te daré la mitad a eso si quiero que me des a tu prima la pelinegra

 **Tora:**

Meiling, que estás loco la mitad por supuesto que no yo quiero tres cuartas partes de la fortuna o no hay trato

 **Ruso:**

Piénsalo porque es todo lo que te ofrezco

 **Tora:**

No hay que pensar ya dije mi precio

 **Ruso;**

En lo que te decides te recomiendo que vayas a ayudar a tu primo en estos momentos jajaja

 **Tora:**

Digamos que te hago un favor

 **En el jardín del hotel**

 **Sakura:**

Cuando regresan señor Li

 **Shaoran:**

Supongo que mañana como al medio día, por cierto te encargo que le pidas a Wei que me preparen todo para la ceremonia de mi tío por favor

 **Sakura**

Entiendo, quiere que le ayude

 **Shaoran:**

Primero encárgate de la empresa, por favor sé que puedo confiar en ti en eso "se escuchan una veces decir cuidado señor pero Shaoran entretenido no ve el automóvil que se dirige hacia el"

 **Tora:** "observa todo"

Primo cuidado con el auto, lanzándose para poder empujarlo y alcanzar a salvarlo "provocando que ambos cayeran muy fuerte en el piso uno encima del otro y el castaño tiro el celular siendo aplastado por el auto"

 **Sakura:** "escucho gritos y un fuerte freno acompañado de un golpe antes de perder comunicación"

Shaoran bueno, bueno "exaltada"

 **Tomoyo:** "preocupada"

Sakurita te encuentras bien

 **Sakura:**

No Tomy es que estaba hablando con Shaoran y de repente se escucharon gritos diciendo cuidado un golpe y la llamada se corto

 **Tomoyo:**

Tranquila en un momento le llamas para saber que le paso

 **Sakura: "marcando"**

Si verdad "fuera de servicio" Tomy no contesta tranquila las malas noticias viajan solas

 **Shanghái**

 **Tora:**

Primo estas bien "moviéndolo mientras llega un paramédico"

 **Paramédico:**

Se encuentran bien

 **Tora:**

No reacciona

 **Paramédico:**

Tranquilo ahorita lo reviso, una camilla por favor "lo suben a la ambulancia y empieza a despertar"

 **Shaoran:**

Que sucedió donde estoy

 **Tora:**

Tranquilo primo todo está bien un automóvil estuvo a punto de arroyarte pero alcance a empujarte pero caímos y te golpeaste

 **Shaoran:**

Me duele la cabeza y auch el brazo izquierdo

 **Paramédico:**

Tranquilo ya lo llevo a un hospital para que lo revisen

 **Shaoran:**

No creo que sea tan necesario

 **Tora:**

Tranquilo primo deja que te chequen y ya

 **Shaoran:**

Pero avísale a Meiling si no se va a preocupar, deberás y mi teléfono

 **Tora:**

Creo que se cayó cuando te empuje lo lamento

 **Shaoran:**

Descuida y gracias Tora "sonriendo y estirando la mano"

 **Tora:**

De que primo por eso somos familia o no

 **Shaoran:**

Si primo tienes razón "llegaron al hospital lo revisaron" y salieron pasando la media noche

 **Tora:**

Como nos vamos a ir al hotel

 **Shaoran:**

Tranquilo el doctor me presto su teléfono para marcar a un taxi ya me imagino como estará Meiling

 **Tora:**

Cuando te vea así bueno "con una férula un collarín y dos puntadas en la frente

 **Shaoran:**

Tienes toda la razón aunque creo que el collarín esta de mas

 **Tora:**

Bueno es solo por un par de días "llega un automóvil muy sospechoso a la entrada del hospital"

 **Taxista:**

Tora Li, su taxi ya llego

 **Tora:** "reconoce al chófer del taxi como un empleado del Ruso"

Si gracias, Shaoran ya está el auto

 **Shaoran:**

Buenas noches señor nos puede llevar al XaloInn

 **Taxista:**

Claro señor "en el trayecto"

 **Shaoran:**

Tora sabes desdés que llegue no te pregunte como estabas por lo de mi tío

 **Tora:** "sorprendido"

Pues estoy triste debo admitirlo pero sabes no me dolió tanto como cuando mi madre y no es por qué no lo quisiera es solo que prácticamente no fuimos muy cercanos de hecho estoy seguro que fue más padre para ti que para mí e incluso te quiso más a ti

 **Shaoran:**

Es cierto que él y yo fuimos muy cercanos pero él te quería mucho más de lo que tú crees

 **Tora:** "serio"

Lo dudo bastante, pero "interrumpido"

 **Taxista:**

Llegamos señores, serian 30 yuanes

 **Shaoran: "** Baja primero"

Rayos mi cartera donde quedo

 **Tora:**

Tranquilo yo pago

 **Shaoran:**

Por favor

 **Tora:**

Que quiere el Ruso "dirigiéndose al chofer"

 **Taxista:**

Una respuesta

 **Tora:**

Después

 **Shaoran "** entrando al hotel"

Pasa algo

 **Tora:**

No es solo el cambio

 **Meiling: "** lo abraza efusivamente"

Shaoran, me tenías preocupada que te paso estas bien

 **Shaoran:**

Auch si Mei estoy bien fue un pequeño incidente

 **Meiling:**

Es lo que los empleados me comentaron pero por que no me avisaron

 **Tora:**

Perdón Mei pero todo fue muy rápido que Shaoran perdió su celular y el mío se quedó sin pila

 **Meiling:** "abrazando a Tora"

Tu primo como estas

 **Tora:**

Bien gracias Mei

 **Shaoran:**

Como te enteraste

 **Meiling:**

Kinomoto me hablo y me conto que. Estaba hablando con Tigo y que escucho gritos y un golpe la verdad estaba muy preocupada

 **Shaoran:**

Pobre será mejor que le hable para "se desmaya"

 **Meiling:** "lo sostiene y se asusta"

Que tiene Shaoran

 **Tora:**

Tranquila el doctor le dio un medicamento que nos dijo podría generar cansancio y supongo ya lo venció

 **Meiling:**

Yo creo que mañana, les marco porque ya es un poco tarde

 **Camarero:**

Señorita les ayudo a llevarlo a su habitación

 **Tora:**

Por favor

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Hong Kong**

 **Tomoyo:**

Sakura desde a qué hora estas despierta

 **Sakura:**

Me pare a las 4 es que no he podido dormir

 **Tomoyo:**

Márcale de nuevo tal vez ya te contesté

 **Sakura:**

Cierto "marca a su jefe" fuera de servicio "marca a Meiling" buzón

 **Tomoyo:**

Cálmate por qué no vas a trabajar y tal vez ya habló haya

 **Sakura:**

Si mejor ya me voy le hablare al

 **En Shanghái**

Ya pasaba de las 10 de la mañana y estaba un joven castaño en la cama de una lujosa habitación acompañando de una joven de ojos color rubí durmiendo en el sillón.

 **Shaoran:**

Meiling que haces en ese sillón

 **Meiling: "** despertándose"

Shaoran "corre a abrazarlo" cómo te sientes

 **Shaoran:**

Bien, no me digas que te quedaste cuidándome desde anoche

 **Meiling:**

Claro cuando te desmayaste me asustaste

 **Shaoran:**

O ya veo por qué amanecí aquí, bueno voltea y ve el reloj del hotel, o rayos ve la hora se supone nos vamos al medio día y tenemos que recoger a mi tío

 **Meiling:**

Tranquilo en primera tienes que guardar reposo y en segunda Tora ya fue a recoger al tío

 **Shaoran:**

Vamos a alcanzarlo

 **Meiling:**

Tranquilo desayunamos en lo que llega Tora por nosotros entendido mira ya lo trajeron

 **Shaoran:**

Está bien "se sienta de nuevo"

 **Meiling:**

Sucede algo Shaoran

 **Shaoran:**

"Se me nubló la visita y me duele la cabeza"

 **Meiling:**

Tomate el medicamento

Después de desayunar llego su primo y les aviso que los estaban esperando y los dos jóvenes dejaron la habitación y bajaron por el elevador al llegar al primer piso el chico se desvaneció espantando a su prima.

 **Meiling:**

Un médico por favor grito a los empleados del hotel, los cuáles llevaron al muchacho a la recepción para darle primeros auxilios

 **Recepcionista:**

Señorita Li tranquila ya le marque a un doctor además ya está reaccionando

 **Shaoran** :

Perdón que sucedió, deberás tenemos que ir con Tora

 **Tora:**

Tranquilo primero que te revisé el doctor para poder irnos de acuerdo

 **Shaoran:**

Está bien

 **Recepcionista:** "efusiva"

Llego el doctor

 **Doctor:**

Señor Li a ver déjeme revisarlo

 **Shaoran:**

Doctor creé que tarde más tiempo es que vera tenemos un viaje a Hong Kong y el avión nos está esperando

 **Doctor:**

Temo decir que no podrá viajar por lo menos en dos días y mucho menos en avión

 **Shaoran:**

Por qué doctor si me siento bien

 **Doctor:**

Con la caída que tuvo el golpe que se llevó en la cabeza estuvo un poco fuerte y por consiguiente tiene inflamado el cerebro y los cambios de presión le afectan así que reposo por lo menos 3 días y para viajar en automóvil 5 días por lo menos.

 **Shaoran:**

Lo lamento doctor pero no estoy de acuerdo tengo que regresar hoy mismo

 **Meiling:**

Shaoran ya escuchaste al doctor estás loco

 **Shaoran:**

Es que no me siento mal es solo cansancio

 **Tora:**

Como ve doctor

 **Doctor:**

Si viaja será bajó su riesgo, tenga este es el medicamento que necesita

 **Tora:**

Yo se lo doy

 **Doctor:**

Le comente a su primo que viajará bajó su riesgo

 **Shaoran:**

Si no tengo problema con eso, disculpe si el viaje lo ago. en auto

 **Doctor:**

Es más factible, bueno me retiro

 **Shaoran:**

Meiling necesito un teléfono por favor

 **Meiling:**

Es el mío, a quien vas a llamar

 **Shaoran:**

A Yamazaki para que me lleve en automóvil

 **Meiling:**

Perfecto yo me voy contigo, a por cierto habla a Kinomoto

 **Shaoran:**

A Sakura es verdad debe estar preocupada y a la casa si no avisó imagínate como me irá "marcando" rayos

 **Meiling:**

Que sucede

 **Shaoran:**

El celular de Kinomoto me manda a buzón, marcare a la oficina "marca"

 **Teléfono**

 **Chiharu:**

Oficina de presidencia de industrias Li, quien habla

 **Shaoran:**

Soy yo Shaoran

 **Chiharu:**

Señor Li buenas tardes necesita algo

 **Shaoran:**

Buenas tardes, por favor necesito que me comuniques con Kinomoto o mi hermana.

 **Chiharu:**

Lo lamento señor pero la señorita Li se llevó a Kinomoto para ayudarle con lo del funeral

 **Shaoran:**

Entiendo

 **Chiharu:**

Quiere que le diga algo cuando regresen

 **Shaoran:**

Solo que estoy bien que tal vez llegue hoy en la noche

 **Chiharu:**

Entendido

 **Tora:**

Entonces nos vamos en automóvil

 **Shaoran:**

No tu vete en el avión con el cuerpo de mi tío, nosotros llegamos en la noche.

 **Tora:**

Está bien pero me avisas cuando lleguen

 **Meiling:**

Entendido

 **Recepcionista:**

Señor Li su automóvil está afuera

 **Shaoran:**

Gracias

 **Tora:** "cambiando el frasco que el doctor le dejo"

Primo tu medicamento

 **Shaoran:**

Gracias primo, Yamazaki listo

 **Yamazaki:**

Si señor Li, tenemos un largo viaje que iniciar

 **Shaoran:**

Claro así se habla, bueno Tora te veo haya

...continuara

* * *

 _Hola que tal como están ya se me van a matar por no haber actualizado pero he tenido bastante trabajo, en fin estoy de regreso con la continuación de nuestra historia y perdón por dejarlos así pero ya viene lo interesante ya no los dejare lo tanto tiempo en fin_

 _Miaka-chann: me agrado tu comentario y prometo tomar en cuenta todas tus sugerencias en fin_

 _Pao: perdón por la tardanza me agrada que te guste la historia_


End file.
